Les deux terreurs
by Mae1310
Summary: Quand Draco Malfoy et sa à jumelle décide d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Poudlard et au manoir , qu'est ce que ça donne ? Bashing weasley/potter et dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Je m'appelle Mae et j'écris des fictions tout le temps ! Je suis fan d'harry Potter , je préfère les forces du mal , mes personnages préfères sont Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que la famille Malfoy !

Voila donc une première fiction les mettant en scène. U qu'elle est principalement basée sur eux ! Je suis une serpentarde dans l'âme donc je vais m'amuser a torturer légèrement Dumby , les Weasley et les Potter . ( je suis un peu sadique ^^)

Ah oui , les Potter ainsi que Sirius seront toujours en vie , Bellatrix et Lucius ne sont jamais allés à Azkaban mais sont quand même soupçonnés d'êtres aux côtés de Voldemort Mais il n'y a pas de preuves conte eux .

Cette fiction n'est pas un plagiat , elle est également sur skyrock , je suis la même personne !

Sil il vous plait ne faites pas les lecteurs fantômes et aidez moi a améliorer cette fiction en me faisant part de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises , mais pas en insultes .

Bon on sur ce j'arrête et je vous laisse lire ce prologue qui j'espère vous plaira , la suite dans 2 ou 3 jours si je n'ai pas trop de devoirs .,^^

Bises

Maé

* * *

Prologue

Par une belle nuit d'été , deux enfants naquirent .  
Leur mère mettait toute sa hargne et son énergie pour les mettre au monde dans une des chambres de l'immense manoir . Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle hurlait alors que son mari , qui avait été contraint d'attendre dans le couloir , écoutait et patientait désespérément . Au bout d'une heure un cri se fit entendre , mais pas celui de la mère celui d'un nouveau né qui fut rapidement suivi par un deuxième ce qui laissait présager qu'il y avait 2 enfants .

Sans attendre Lucius Malfoy poussa la porte et entra sans attendre pour voir sa femme ; Narcissa complètement épuisée mais souriant de bonheur tenir contre elle deux petits corps d'enfants enroulés dans des couvertures . Quand il s'approcha pour les voir il pût voir deux petits êtres aux fin cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux bleu orages , les mêmes que lui . Il avait beau garder un masque froid continuellement mais cette fous ci Lucius ne pût le contenir et fit un sourire à sa femme et ses deux enfants . Il eu juste le temps de les prendre dans les bras avant que Narcissa ne s'endorme , épuisée par les événements .  
Le médicomage examina les deux enfants , leur fit passez des examens afin de contrôler leur santés et les remit tendrement dans les bras de leur papa qui rayonnait de bonheur .

Le lendemain ...

Quand Narcissa Malfoy se réveilla elle vit que son mari s'était assoupi dans un fauteuil en face des deux berceaux ou dormaient tranquillement les deux bébés . Elle se leva avec un peu de difficultés et se pencha pour embrasser son mari dans le cou . Celui ci se réveilla doucement avant que son regard ne croise deux yeux bleu azur qui le regardait amoureusement .

- Cissy , tu es déjà réveillée ? Lui demanda t'il d'une voix légèrement étonné

-Oui j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une éternité , je voulais voir mes enfants lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille . Il faut qu'on leur trouve des prénoms également Lucius

- Bien sur ma douce acquiesça son mari en se levant pour prendre la petite fille dans les bras tandis que sa femme tenait délicatement le petit garçon

- Que dirait tu de Draco Antares Malfoy pour ce petit prince ? Demanda sa femme en regardant tendrement son bébé dormir

- Eh bien il me semble que la tradition chez les Black veut que les héritiers portent de noms de constellations ou d'étoiles , et Antares était mon arrière grand père . Cela me convient parfaitement répondit son époux tout en fixant également l'heritier Malfoy

-Et pour cette demoiselle ? S'ensuit sa femme en détournant le regard vers sa fille endormie dans les bras de Lucius

- Scathara Cassiopée Malfoy , je trouve que cela fait prénoms de futurs princesse et héritière !

Le ton de la voix était fier et Lucius était très heureux car dans quelques jours à peine les deux héritiers Malfoy allaient être présenter au monde sorcier anglais , cela allait être un événement grandiose d'après lui . Et comme les familles de sang purs étaient peu et donc reliées , des sorciers du monde entiers allaient connaître Draco et Scathara Malfoy !

- Lucius ?

La voix douce de Narcissa le sortit de ses pensées et il la regarda , un peu étonné .

-Qui y t'il ma douce ? S'enquit t'il en déposant tranquillement Scathara dans son berceau

-Ils ont faim ... Scathara et Draco , ils veulent manger ...

Lucius ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa femme lui disait cela d'un ton si monotone avec cette pointe de tristesse . Il ne savait pas et tout le monde savait que Lucius Malfoy avait horreur de ne pas comprendre la logique d'une chose !  
Il la regarda avec interrogation avant de se rendre compte que celle ci avait les bras qui tremblaient légèrement et que Draco allait tomber aussi .

-Cissy ! Tes bras ! Ils tremblent ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as mal aux bras ? Demanda t'il inquiet après avoir reposé Draco aux côté de sa sœur

-Ils sont engourdis , je suis un peu fatiguée je pense lui répondit elle en regardant avec inquiétude ses bras qui tremblaient toujours  
Comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux même pas porter mes bébés sans qu'ils aient un risque de tomber .. Et pour les nourrir ? Demanda telle affolée

-Je peux les nourrir si tu veux Cissy répondit son mari pour la soulager sans se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas

Celle ci le regarda avec un air légèrement amusé avant de se tourner vers le lit et de s'y assoir . Lucius comprit à la suite du regard et prit Draco en premier , s'assit a côté de sa femme qui commençait à défaire le corsage de sa robe . Quand celle ci eu finit il positionna le bébé afin qu'il puisse attraper le sein de sa mère et il se positionna derrière sa femme afin de tenir l'enfant .  
Cela dura environ une heure pour les deux enfants réunis . A la fin Lucius fit quelques mouvements car rester dans la même position une demi heure à chaque fois c'était assez fatiguant .

-Comment faites vous les femmes pour rester ainsi sans jamais fatiguer ? Demanda t'il curieusement

- Détrompes toi mon cher mari , nous sommes fatiguées nous les femmes mais nous ne disons rien car c'est notre rôle de nourrir nos enfants . Mais ne t'inquiète d'ici quelques jours je le ferais seule et quand ils auront environ 6 mois plus ou moins j'arrêterais lui répondit elle en souriant légèrement

-Bien ! Ma douce , allons prendre le petit déjeuner tu en as bien besoin .

-Je viens , je reste avec eux encore un peu ...lui répondit elle de sa voix douce

- Bien , je t'attend dans la salle a manger dit Lucius en quittant la pièce sans faire de bruit

Narcissa observa longuement ses enfants en pensant qu'ils étaient magnifiques , une peau pâle , des yeux bleus orages , des fins cheveux blond .. De vrais Malfoy

5 années avaient passées ...

Deux petites têtes blondes courraient dans tous le manoir y compris dans les appartements de leurs parents . Et derrière eux , Lucius et Narcissa qui essayaient de les rattraper . Pour une personne étrangère au manoir cela pouvait être une scène très choquante car les Malfoy n'étaient pas connus pour se lâcher et courir en hurlant dans leur manoir . Pour Bellatrix ou les elfes de maison c'était quelque chose de très normal depuis environ 2 ans . Il fait dire que quand Bellatrix avait vu son neveu et sa nièce courir ainsi elle avait littéralement explosé de rire ne pouvant se retenir devant l'impuissance de sa sœur et de son beau frère sur deux gamins d'a peine 3 ans .  
Oui c'était très hilarant de voir Lucius Malfoy se mettre à marcher très rapidement pour ne pas dire courir après ses jumeaux . Narcissa quant à elle essayait tout de même de rester noble malgré la situation car au fond cela l'amusait grandement de voir ses jumeaux s'épanouir ainsi .

- Scathara Cassiopée , Draco Antares Malfoy ! Revenez ici avant que je ne vous attrape ! Hurla Lucius en jetant sa canne sur le sol

Seuls des rires enfantins lui répondirent . Narcissa avait arrêter de leur courir après et s'était assise au salon afin de bavarder avec sa sœur qui était venue au manoir pour une virée achats au chemin de traverse .

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Demanda telle avait un léger rictus amusé de la situation

- Ils ont fait une bataille de farine puis on joués a cache-cache dans le dressing de Lucius , autant dire qu'il a fait une drôle de tête en rentrant du ministère en découvrant ses habits froissés et pleins de farine lui raconta sa sœur en se retenant elle aussi de rire

- J'adore ces gamins ! Il faudra que je leur apprenne de tours quand ils seront en âge de tenir une baguette dans leur mains ! S'écria Bellatrix en s'esclaffant de plus belle

- Bella je t'en prie , ils font assez de bêtises sans ton aide ne va pas leur prêter main forte supplia presque Narcissa en se remémorant toutes les bêtises que ses chers jumeaux avaient faites .

-On devrait aller voir tu ne crois pas ? J'ai envie de m'amuser ! Déclara Bellatrix en se levant pour se diriger vers le premier étage du manoir

Les deux sœurs montèrent donc à l'étage et eurent juste le temps de s'écarter avant que deux têtes blondes ne débarquent en courant suivis de près par un homme blond qui hurlaient leurs prénoms !

-Scathara ! Draco ! Hurlait Lucius en tentant d'attraper ses enfants

-Allez y les enfants ! Tata Bella est très fière de vous ! Hurla Bella en applaudissant les deux enfants

-Bella ! Veux tu arrêter de Dire des bêtises ?! Cria Narcissa en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en regardant sévèrement sa sœur aînée

C'est à ce moment la qu'un bruit se fit entendre , que les bruits de pas et les hurlements s'arrêtèrent . Un énorme Boum retentit dans la pièce d'a côté . Les deux sœurs se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui c'était passer et elle virent une petite blonde allongée devant une colonne en pierre , les larmes aux yeux . Narcissa se précipita alors sur la fillette avant de la prendre dans les bras .

- Elle s'est encore cognée contre la colonne n'est ce pas ? Demanda telle en regardant son mari

- Oui je crois que l'on va devoir appliquer un petit sort de vue sur elle afin de corriger sa vue et cela maintenant déclara Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur la petite fille qui ferma les yeux .

Une fois fini , Narcissa la posa au sol et lui demanda de lui dire ce qu'il y avait au fond de la salle , c'est à dire une lampe en cristal ainsi qu'une grosse composition floral faite par Narcissa .

-Les fleurs de maman et la lampe qui coûte très cher répondit Scathara a son père qui attendait le verdict

- Tout est en ordre jeune fille déclara Lucius en se dirigeant vers sa chambre afin de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements .

-Allez les enfants on va aller aussi se changer pour aller sur le chemin de traverse déclara Narcissa en poussant ses enfants vers leurs appartements au deuxième étage du manoir

-Je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui Scathie et demain ce sera toi mon chéri , Tata Bella va t'habiller et te laver Dray dit Leur mère d'une voix douce en entraînant sa fille vers la salle de bain de la fillette

-C'est parti jeune homme , et pas de discussions sinon je te jette un sort ! Le prévînt Bellatrix en emmenant son neveu dans sa salle de bain en marbre

-Bella ! Arrête de lui faire peur ! Cria Narcissa qui avait entendu sa sœur

-Mais il n'a pas peur et puis c'est pas méchant le stupéfix ! Répliqua Bella en hurlant

-Bella fit Narcissa sur un ton la défiant de faire ce qu'elle comptait faire

Sur ces douces paroles , elles firent prendre un bain aux deux enfants avant d'aller choisir des habits qui montrerait leur aristocratie . C'est ai si que Draco fut habillé d'un pantalon noir avec des bordures en argent , une chemise rouge sang avec une cape reliée avec des serpents en argents . Sa tante lui avait peigné les cheveux d'une manière impeccable et ceux ci étaient à présent plaques sur son crâne sans que rien ne dépasse .  
Sa sœur elle avait une robe rouge sang également , une paires de bottes en cuirs , une cape semblable a celle de son frère et sa mère avait attachés ses long cheveux blond en une tresse fine avec des fils argentés .

Une heure plus tard les deux sœurs avaient terminé et se rendirent donc au salon d'hiver afin de rejoindre Lucius qui les attendait en lisant la gazette du sorcier .

- Allons y , par contre nous ne pouvons pas passer directement par le bar de Tom , nous devons emprunter la voix moldu ( il prononça le dernier mot avec beaucoup de dégoût ) . Je sais Bella cesse de faire la grimace je n'en suis pas ravi non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix .

C'est ainsi qu'ils transplanerent dans une petite ruelle du monde moldu . Ils marchèrent quelques instants sans prêter attention au regards inquisiteurs qu'on leur lançaient . Les passants trouvaient que cette famille avait l'air sortie tout droit d'un de ses tableaux de familles royal que l'on pouvait observer dans les musées d'histoires . Ce n'était pas très courant pour eux de voir des personnes habillées de cette manière et encore moins de enfants qui devaient avoir moins de 10 ans . De plus les parents avaient un visage froid , impassible , dépourvu d'émotions et un port de tête hautain . La femme qui les accompagnaient était toute de noir vêtue , ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse . Devant elle , deux enfants habilles avec les mêmes couleurs , c'est à dire rouge noir et argent , les cheveux blonds platines semblables a ceux des adultes qui devaient sans aucun doutes être leurs parents . Leurs visage froid laissait refléter la même impression que celle des adultes . Une expression hautaine et supérieur était visible sur leurs visage pourtant si jeunes . Pour ainsi dire cette famille semblait venir d'un autre monde , du temps de la bourgeoisie .

Et la famille Malfoy ainsi que bellatrix Lestrange pénètrent sur le chemin de traverse pour une journée qui s'annonçait pleine de surprise ...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plaira .

Pour répondre à ta question Paatmol je compte poster tous les 2-3 jours car en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de temps libre .

Quand aux autres personnes je vais faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes promis .;)

sur ce Enjoy !

Bises , Maé

* * *

Sorties en famille

Et la famille Malfoy ainsi que bellatrix Lestrange pénètrent sur le chemin de traverse pour une journée qui s'annonçait pleine de surprise ...

Il faisait beau et c'était une journée parfaite pour une sortie en famille . Les Malfoy s'avançaient gracieusement dans la plus fameuse allée marchande de Grande Bretagne en faisant attention à ne pas se frotter à ce qu'ils considéraient comme des êtres inférieurs . Draco et Scathara imitaient leurs parents à perfection et cela était très amusant de voir les jumeaux Malfoy copier leurs parents . Leur tante en était morte de rire mais bien sur elle se contenait , ce n'était pas digne de s'esclaffer en public pour une personne de son rang . Alors qu'ils allaient entrer cher Fleury et Bott ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la famille Potter , une famille que Lucius ne pouvait même pas voir en portrait . Il retint avec beaucoup de difficulté une grimace de dégoût mais se força à garder son port de tête hautain .

- Tiens donc ... Malfoy ..siffla James en lançant un regard meurtrier à son ennemi

- Potter Senior , quel surprise répondit Lucius d'un ton sarcastique

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux , comme si ils voulaient tuer celui en face d'un simple regard . Soudain une petite fille aux cheveux châtain roux qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans arriva en hurlant .

-Paapaaaa ! Ze veux un hiboux ! Maman ne veux pas m'en acheter un , zuste pour Harry ! Cria telle en tirant la cape de son père dont les joues devenaient rouges

- Bella , calme toi , tu auras un hibou quand tu saura tenir un crayon dans tes mains lui expliqua James en soulevant sa fille

-Arg .. ! Ça y est je vais vomir , ces traîtres à leur sang on appeler leur fille comme moi maugréa Bella en portant une main sur son cœur

Sa sœur la regardait d'un air compatissant face au malheur de sa sœur et se tourna vers une femme qui devait sans aucun doute être Lily Potter . La rousse regarda la blonde avec hésitation , après tout elles avaient toutes les deux des enfants du même âge et étaient mères . Elle était un peu naïve de penser pouvoir engager la conversation aussi facilement avec une Malfoy .

- Narcissa commença la rousse , alors il paraît que vos jumeaux ont le même âge qu'Harry ?

-D'abord c'est Mme Malfoy et ensuite je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde répondit la blonde d'une voix glaciale

La rousse baissa le regard , ne répondit rien et prit la main de sa fille .

-Isabella on va aller chercher Harry d'accord ? Lui dit elle gentiment

-Toujours froids et impassible les Malfoys n'est ce pas ? Se moqua James

-C'est sur que cela doit te faire bizarre Potter , côtoyer des sang de bourbes n'ai pas une bonne chose surtout pour un sang pur , rang qui n'est plus le tien étant donné tes mauvaises fréquentations . Tu appartiens donc au même rang que ces traîtres à leur sang ; les Weasley ( il cracha presque leurs nom ) , mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problèmes vu que tu t'entend bien avec ces vermines répondit Lucius en admirant son adversaire qui perdait son sourire moqueur

- N'insulte pas ma femme et son rang Malfoy ! Elle n'est peut être pas sang pur comme toi mais elle vaut beaucoup mieux ! Cracha James , furieux

- Incapable de retenir ses émotions , comme cette gamine qui est sans aucun doute ta fille vu le comportement qu'elle avait ! Tout cela pour un hibou ! Dit Lucius d'une voix méprisante

-Heurusement que les enfants des sang purs ont encore une bonne éducation et qu'ils savent se tenir en public! Si il n'y avait que les enfants de sang de bourbes ou irait le monde ?! ajouta Bellatrix avec son rictus sadique en posant une main sur les épaules de son neveu et sa nièce

- Tiens en parlant de tes enfants , sait tu au moins Lucius ce qu'ils pensent de tout ce cinéma que tu appelle aristocratie et noblesse ? Demanda James en fixant les deux enfants blonds

-Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un adulte que vous nous impressionnez loin de la ! Nous sommes mille fois supérieurs à vous par notre rang , notre richesse et notre éducation . Par exemple votre fille n'a pas une bonne éducation , ne pas savoir se tenir en public est honteux croyez moi dit Draco en fixant l'adulte droit dans les yeux de son regard bleu

-Et bien sur ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un traître à votre sang que vous êtes dispensé d'éduquer correctement vos enfants . Ce n'est qu'une constatation mais il semblerait que vous méritiez votre nouveau titre bien qu'il date de très longtemps ajouta Scathara à la suite de son frère

- Bon je ne supporte pas ta présence Potter , ôte toi de mon chemin que nous puissions passer ! Ordonna Lucius en faisant passez sa famille devant lui

James Potter les laissa passez complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche d'enfants de 5 ans . Son fils Harry avait le même âge et James était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais pu formuler de telles phrases . Il devait raconter tout cela a Lily qui était partie quelques instants auparavant chercher Harry avec Isabella . Il se hâta donc de les rejoindre toujours choqué ...

- C'est bien les enfants ! Heureusement que vous savez vous comportez correctement en public , de vrais Malfoy les félicita leur père en gardant le masque froid obligatoire en public , malgré cela les enfants savaient très bien que leur père était très content et qu'ils auraient plus de félicitations avec de cadeaux de retour au manoir , à moins qu'il se souvienne de l'accident du dressing .

- Bon je vais aller chercher les livres de russe et d'espagnol , pas de bêtises ! Les avertit Narcissa en partant à la recherche du libraire Mr Bott

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers le rayon de magie noir afin de regarder les nouveaux manuels dont leur père allait sans aucun doute faire l'acquisition dans peu de jours .

- La magie noire c'est pour les méchants dit une voix derrière eux

Scathara se retourna doucement pour voir qui avait dit ça et vit un petit roux qui les fixaient avec un air outré .

-Ce que l'on regarde ou fait ne te regard pas , alors passe ton chemin et vas rejoindre ta tribu Weasley lui lança telle de la même voix glaciale que cela de Narcissa

- Comment tu sais mon nom ? Demanda le garçonnet étonné

- D'abord on dit vous quand on s'adresse à une personne étrangère , qui de plus est supérieur à toi Weasley ! C'est très simple vois tu , tes cheveux sont roux , ta robe est élimée et pleine de trous , tu portes sous le bras un livre avec une couverture écornée tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley lui répondit telle en le regardant de haut

-Et vois tu Weasley nos parents nous ont bien parler de toi et ta famille , des traîtres à leur sang n'est ce pas ? Demanda Draco avec la même expression faciale que Lucius

-Vous n'êtes pas gentils et vous êtes arrogants ! Vous êtes de sang purs n'est ce pas ? Qui d'autre peut agir ainsi ? Demanda agressivement Ronald Weasley

-Bonne déduction Weasley ! Dirent les Malfoy en chœur d'une voix froide

-Alors Draco , Scathara on se fait de nouveaux amis ? Demanda la voix froide de leur tante qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux

- Bien sur que non , on apprenait à Weasley a respecter ses supérieurs . Nous ? Êtres amis avec des traîtres ? Jamais ! répondirent les deux blonds en même temps tout en regardant leur tante avec des visage outrés tout en conservant des visages froids

Celle ci réprima un fou rire en voyant deux paires d'yeux bleu glaciale la fusiller quand elle avait demander si ils devenaient amis avec Weasley . Elle toisa Ron qui baissa le regard , ayant un peu peur et se demandant pourquoi il était intervenu . C'est avec soulagement qu'il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule .

-Bellatrix Lestrange marmonna Molly en regardant la femme en face d'elle

-Par merlin je vais devoir me désinfecter pendant toute une journée , nous avons croiser le chemin de trop de vermines maugréa Bellatrix en regardant avec Dégoût la femme rousse

La rousse en question ne dit rien et se contenta de partir avec son fils qui regardait méchamment les deux blonds qui le fusillait littéralement du regard .

-Vous allez êtres les deux prince et princesse des Serpentard les plus respectés et les plus craints de Poudlard si vous continuez sur cette voie leur dit leur tante en les poussant devant elle pour rejoindre les parents Malfoy

-Ce n'est pas le but ? Demanda Draco en levant les yeux pour croiser les pupilles noires de sa chère tante Bellatrix

-Bien sur que si ! Par merlin Dray , quand père et mère t'ont fabriqué ils n'auraient pas oubliés de te créer un cerveau ? Lui répondit sarcastiquement sa jumelle

-Scathie chérie , je ferais de ta vie un enfer si tu continues de dire autant de bêtises ! Marmonna Draco en avançant et en fusillant sa jumelle du regard

- Appelle moi encore une fois Scathie chérie et je te jure que je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance ! Le menaça la dénommée Scathie

- Vous réglerez vos différents au manoir les rappela à l'ordre Bellatrix en tapotant légèrement les têtes blondes devant elle

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en avançant vers leur mère qui avait réduit ses achats qu'elle avait mis dans les poches de son long manteau couleur émeraude . Elle regarda ses enfants qui semblaient vouloir commettre le meurtre de l'autre . Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle lui raconterait au manoir .  
Lucius arriva quelques instants plus tard avec des paquets de livres réduits qui devaient sans aucun doutes êtres les livres de magies noire que ses enfants avaient regardés avant d'être interrompus .

-Si je ne m'abuse il faudrait faire la garde robe d'hiver des enfants et de toi aussi Lucius , allons chez Madame Guipure déclara Narcissa en désignant la sortie de la boutique d'un bref signe de tête

-Mère pour ma part j'ai déjà des habits d'hiver mais je suis certain que Scathara se fera un plaisir d'essayer de nouvelles robes ou capes d'hiver dit Draco en tentant de convaincre sa mère

Les yeux de sa sœur se tournèrent vers lui en le fusillant .

-Je te promet une mort certaine si tu continue Dray marmonna t'elle entre ses dents

-Je t'attends Scathara lui répondit son frère

Les deux enfants avaient beau s'envoyer à la figure des remarques ou toutes sortes de phrases ils étaient très unis et s'aimaient énormément . Ils se complétaient , et étaient perdus si l'un n'était pas la . Leur personnalités différentes formaient un caractère complexe une fois réunis .

C'est ainsi que la famille Malfoy se dirigea vers la boutique de vêtements ou ils essayèrent tous de nouvelles tenues pour affronter l'hiver d'Angleterre . C'est avec des protestations que Narcissa fit essayer de nouvelles tenues à son époux qui n'en pouvait plus de se changer toutes les 5 minutes . Et 2 heures plus tard ils ressortirent après avoir refait la garde robe de chacun , au grand soulagement de Lucius et de son fils qui détestait essayer les vêtements . Scathara quant à elle était vraiment ravie d'avoir de nouveaux habits , elle avait héritée de sa mère son goût prononcée pour les belles choses et les habits ou bijoux de luxes .

On est un Malfoy des la naissance , on ne le devient pas comme dit père pensa Scathara en suivant sa mère dans l'allée

Ils firent une légère escale chez Florian Fortarôme , le meilleur glacier de l'allée , endroit ou les enfants adoraient aller . Les deux enfants dévorèrent avec maintient et classe deux grosses coupes de glaces sous le regard de leurs parents et de leur tante . Puis quand ils estimèrent que la journée était finie c'est a dire vers 19 heures , ils quittèrent l'allée pour se rendre dans la ruelle ou ils étaient arrivés le matin afin de transplaner au manoir .

Lucius monta immédiatement dans son bureau privé afin de ranger ses livres de magie noire à un endroit ou ses enfants ne risquaient pas de venir semer la pagaille comme dans son dressing . Il n'avait toujours pas digérer l'accident du matin et avait pensé a commettre deux meurtres quand il était rentré t qu'il avait vu l'état de son dressing . Puis il descendit afin de s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée pour lire la gazette du sorcier . Sa femme le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard après s'être assurée que ses enfants n'allaient pas commettre encore une bêtise . Elle appela un elfe qui arriva immédiatement avec un plateau contenant une théière , des tasses , des biscuits , du lait et d'autres ingrédients .

-Nous attendons quelqu'un ? Demanda soudainement Lucius en rompant le silence

- Oui Severus doit arriver bientôt , il vient directement de Poudlard . Il est un peu tard pour l'heure du thé mais nous ne l'avons pas pris et nous pourrons dîner un peu plus tard qu'en pense tu Lucius ? Minauda sa femme un sourire en coin

- Bien ma douce . DOBBY ! Appela Lucius d'une voix autoritaire

Aussitôt un elfe arriva dans un petit pop sonore et se pencha tellement bas devant son maître que son long nez pointu toucha le sol .

- Le maître a appelé Dobby ? Que peut il faire pour vous maître Malfoy ? Demanda la créature

- Vas chercher mes enfants dans leurs appartements et veille à ce qu'ils ne fasse pas de bêtises en descendant au salon sinon tu viendra me rejoindre après le dîner pour une correction bien mérité suis je assez clair ?!

- Vos désirs sont de ordres maître Malfoy fit l'elfe en s'inclinant devant l'homme blond qui tapotait sa canne à pommeau avec sa main gantée

Dobby disparut du salon dans un pop Avant de réapparaître dans une grande salle à colonne meublée avec goût , dont les sols étaient recouverts de tapis vert émeraudes . Des grands chandeliers en cristal pendaient au plafond , les murs étaient en pierre et les grandes baies vitrées étaient recouvertes de grands rideaux en velours noir et argent . Un grand tableau au dessus de la cheminée représentait les armoiries des familles Black et Malfoy . Et au milieu de la pièce un immense sofa avec une table posée devant .  
Scathara et Draco jouait à la bataille explosive et n'avaient pas entendu Dobby arriver .

-Maîtresse Scathara , Maître Draco , monsieur le maître Malfoy m'envoie vous chercher . Un invité ne vas pas tarder à arriver et votre présence est nécessaire expliqua l'elfe en tremblant

-On va venir ! Va t'en maintenant ! Ordonna Draco sans lever les yeux de son jeu

-Maître Malfoy veut que je vous amène et que je reste avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dans le salon couina l'elfe en tordant nerveusement le torchon qui lui servait de robe

-Bon on vient ! Soupira Scathara en se levant

Les deux enfants descendirent d'un étage pour se retrouver sur l'étage des appartements de leurs parents . Après quelques pas ils se retrouvèrent devant le grand escalier en l'arbre blanc recouvert d'un tapis vert au milieu . Ils descendirent et se rendirent dans le salon d'hiver ou les attendaient leurs parents.

-Ah Draco , Scathara vous êtes la . Severus vas arriver pour prendre le thé avec nous . Nous devons parler de choses importantes et je ne veux pas que vous détruisiez le manoir pendant ce temps suis je assez clair ? Leur dit Lucius en fixant droits dans les yeux ses deux enfants

-Oui père répondit Scathara en fixant elle aussi son père

-Et toi Draco ? Tu as compris tout ce que j'ai dit ? Re interrogea Lucius en insistant sur la deuxième phrase

-Oui père j'ai compris , nous ne ferons pas de bêtises pendant votre entrevue avec Severus répondit le blondinet en levant les yeux vers son père

-Bien . Vous pouvez retournez dans vos appartements maintenant , Narcissa viendra vous cherchez quand nous auront finis dit Lucius en désignant d'un coup de tête le porte du salon

Les deux enfants sortaient rapidement de la pièce laissant leurs parents attendre Severus . Ils montèrent directement dans leurs appartements et continuèrent leur jeu de cartes .

Pendant ce Temps Severus venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée . Il salua ses meilleurs amis et s'assit en face deux dans le sofa de cuir .

-Alors Lucius , Je sais bien qu'il est tôt pour t'en parler mais quand tes enfants entreront à Poudlard ils devront avoir un niveau bien plus supérieur à celui des autres jeunes sorciers commença Severus de sa voix traînante en regardant l'homme blond en face de lui

-Bien sur qu'ils auront un niveau supérieur , ce ne sont pas des Malfoy pour rien répondit Lucius comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence même

-Non je veux dire qu'il faudra qu'ils sachent pratiquer l'occlumancie à perfection . Dumbledore n'est pas dupe malgré son vieil âge et se doute que vos enfants seront répartis à Serpentard . En tant que famille reliée à la magie noire il voit en vos enfants de futurs mangemorts comme cette chère Bellatrix . C'est pour cela que je vous informe qu'il vous faudra enseigner cela a vos enfants avant qu'il n'entrent à l'école continua Severus sur le même ton

- Nous sommes occlumens et Bella aussi. Nous pourrons l'enseigner à Draco et Scathara déclara Narcissa qui avait jusqu'à la écouter la conversation en silence

-Bien , Lucius je sais que tu pratiques également la légilimencie cela me semble parfait pour apprendre à tes enfants à rejeter les tentations d'intrusions dans leurs esprits dit Severus en bloquant immédiatement son esprit s'attendant à une intrusion de son ami dans ses pensées

-Bien . Nous comptons de toutes manière sur toi pour garder un œil sur le vieux fou quand les jumeaux iront à Poudlard. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes quand ils seront assez entraînés . De plus le fils Potter ( grimace de dégoût ) fera sa rentrée en même temps qu'eux fit Lucius en tapotant sa canne avec la paume de sa main

- Si ils ont des âmes de Serpentard je suis persuadé que la guerre Serpentard -Gryffondor va être encore pire que les autres années fit Severus en imaginant déjà les heures de colles qui allaient tomber

- J'espère bien que les colles aux Serpentard ne viendront pas de toi dit Lucius qui venait d'apercevoir cette pensée

-Lucius ! Siffla Severus en regardant furieusement son ami qui eu le temps de pénétrer quelques instants dans ses pensées

C'est sur cette entrevue que les Malfoy et Severus se séparèrent . La journée se termina ainsi tandis que Narcissa et Lucius pensait à ce que Severus avait dit . Et pendant les 6 ans qui suivirent cette petite réunion ils se mirent à apprendre à leur enfants comment fermer leurs esprits Grace a des barrières très solides digne des plus grand occlumens .


	3. Chapter 3

hey me revoilà !

Désolée pour le retard je vous promet de faire plus vite la prochaine fois !

Enjoy ! Bises

Mae

* * *

Rentrée à Poudlard

C'est sur cette entrevue que les Malfoy et Severus se séparèrent . La journée se termina ainsi tandis que Narcissa et Lucius pensait à ce que Severus avait dit . Et pendant les 6 ans qui suivirent cette petite réunion ils se mirent à apprendre à leur enfants comment fermer leurs esprits Grace a des barrières très solides digne des plus grand occlumens .

Il était 8 heures du matin et le soleil se levait sur le manoir Malfoy . Scathara Malfoy s'étira comme un chat dans son immense lit à baldaquin . Au bout de 10 minutes elle décida de se lever et se rendit directement dans sa salle de bain . Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques instants avant de songer à la journée qui l'attendait avec son frère . Aujourd'hui c'était leur rentrée à la fameuse école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard . Elle était contente d'y entrer enfin .

Une demi heure après s'être habillée avec des vêtements laissant reflétant son rang et son aristocratie elle descendit dans la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa mère et son père . Quand elle posa un pied dans la salle les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers elle pour mieux l'observer .

-Tu es bien habillée Scathie seulement tu devrais attacher tes cheveux avec un ruban noir et non rouge , c'est tout aussi élégant et plus discret lui fit remarquer son père quand elle s'avança vers lui

-Oui papa répondit la fillette en appelant Dobby pour qu'il aille chercher un ruban noir

- Scathie assied toi a table , tu dois prendre un petit déjeuner avant de te rendre au Poudlard express lui dit son père en désignant la place libre en face de lui

Sa fille obéit et attrapa au passage le ruban que lui tendait l'elfe. Sa mère défit délicatement le ruban rouge et y accrocha le ruban noir en remettant en place les long cheveux platines de sa fille . C'est à ce moment la que Draco fit son apparition , habillé avec le même style de vêtement que sa sœur . Ses cheveux platines étaient plaqués sur son crâne avec du gel il s'avança vers sa famille le dos bien droit .

-Bien le bonjour dit il pour saluer sa famille qui lui répondit sur le même ton

Il s'assit aux côtés de son père et observa un instant sa sœur en face de lui . Elle était belle , il allait devoir faire attention à elle , mais telle qu'il connaissait le caractère de Scathara il se doutait bien qu'elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un lui causer des ennuis aussi facilement , son caractère froid et hautain pouvait blesser quelqu'un très profondément sans qu'elle n'ai besoin d'hausser la voix .

La famille réunie ils commencèrent à déjeuner en discutant vaguement de Poudlard.

- Si jamais le choixpeau me met chez les blaireaux , les aigles ou les lions j'allume un feu dans la grande salle et je le met au milieu déclara Scathara en prenant un toast

Un regard sévère de son père la fit se raviser . Une jeune fille de son rang ne laisse pas les émotions prendrent le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit . Cependant elle était sûre que son père pensait également la même chose .

-Officiellement ce n'est pas bien de laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus et contrôler ton esprit . Tu dois t'efforcer de garder ton calme dans n'importe qu'elle situation , sache que t'énerver ne servira à rien juste à faire empirer le problème Scathara . Officieusement je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi , un où une Malfoy n'a absolument rien a faire dans une autre maison que Serpentard , bien que cela soit une évidence que tu y seras repartie . Dit Lucius en regardant la version miniature de Narcissa

-Pardonne moi père , c'était une erreur de laisser les émotions prendre le dessus , je ferais attention à ce qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduise plus répondit Narcissa junior en fixant l'aristocrate blond

- C'est bien si tu sais contrôler tes émotions Scathara . Ne laisse pas quelqu'un te faire perdre ton sang froid ou ta dignité compris ?

-Oui père , le message est passé répondit la petite blonde

- Bon continuez à mangez ou vous allez été en retard sur la voix 9 3/4 dit Narcissa pour les rappeler à l'ordre

Et le petit déjeuner se termina . Les deux enfants se rendirent dans le grand salon devant la cheminée . Les elfes avaient déjà amenés leurs valises et celles ci attendaient leurs propriétaires . Lucius remit deux bourses en cuirs contenant 300 galions dans les mains de ses enfants en leur disant que si besoin, ils n'avaient qu'à envoyer une lettre pour avoir plus d'argent. Puis ils transplanerent à la gare King Cross .

Quand ils arrivèrent la gare était pleine de monde et Lucius essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son dégoût d'être mélangé ainsi à ce qu'il appelait vermines . Sa canne à pommeau claquait sur le sol en un bruit sonore et ses cheveux blonds se soulevaient au rythme de ses pas . Ses enfants poussaient leurs chariots avec leurs affaires et Narcissa les suivaient la tête haute et le regard hautain , protocole oblige .

Ils traversèrent le mur au soulagement de Lucius qui se retrouvait avec des sorciers et avec malheureusement encore des sang de bourbes . Il afficha son masque froid , le même que le reste de sa famille . Les Malfoy s'arrêtèrent et firent leurs dernières recommandations à leurs enfants . De loin ils virent un homme à lunette rondes et une femme rousse . Les Potter . Un garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraudes montait dans le train avec un garçon roux qui devait être Ronald Weasley . La petite sœur d'Harry était accrochée a la robe de Lily.

- Soyez sages et ne déshonorez pas la famille Malfoy . Si il y a un problème envoyez un hibou et surtout bloquez vos esprits au vieux fou c'est compris ? Dit Lucius en s'adressant à ses jumeaux qui l'écoutaient attentivement

- Bien vous ne serez pas déçu ne vous inquiétez pas répondit Draco de sa plus belle voix froide

- Et nous n'oublieront pas d'envoyer un hibou toutes les semaines pour vous tenir informer des événements ajouta sa sœur en regardant leur mère qui semblait légèrement triste de les voir partir . Cependant seul un Malfoy pouvait distinguer cette légère pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de Lady Malfoy , c'était une chose très difficile à déceler chez elle pour une personne étrangère à la famille Black ou Malfoy .

-Bien , nous nous reverrons à Noël les enfants dit Narcissa en les serrant dans ses bras tandis que Lucius se contentait d'une simple accolade . Les deux blonds montèrent dans le train en faisant un rapide signe de tête à leurs parents restés sur le quai . Ils s'installèrent dans un wagon vide en priant pour que Potter et Wealsey ne débarquent pas . Une dizaine de minutes plus tard une fille brune aux cheveux en carré arriva suivi d'un garçon de couleur café , d'une fille aux cheveux couleur miel et d'un garçon tenant un livre de potions sous le bras . Derrière eux se tenaient deux garçons que l'on pouvaient comparer à des gorilles vu leurs corpulence physiques .

-Tiens vous voilà ! On vous cherchait sur le quai commença la fille au carré brun

-Calme toi Pansy nous n'avons fait que garder un compartiment pour éviter de nous retrouver mélanger avec des êtres inférieurs expliqua calmement Draco

-Toujours le nez dans ton livre ? Tu comptes te marier avec eux ou c'est juste que tu ne peux pas rester plus de 10 minutes sans lire Théodore ? Demanda Blaise Zabini d'un ton sarcastique en regardant le garçon aux cheveux châtain qui lisait son livre de potions

- J'aime m'instruire contrairement à toi mon cher Blaise répondit Theodore sans lever le nez de son livre

- Détrompe toi , j'ai reçu une des meilleur éducation qu'un jeune sorcier ne puisse avoir se vanta Blaise en bombant le torse .

-Nous avons tous eu la même sombre crétin , je te rappelle que nous sommes tous les descendants de grandes familles de sang purs alors l'éducation qu'on a reçu est la même ! Dit la fille aux cheveux couleurs miel en coupant court Blaise

- Millicent tu n'était pas obligée de me traiter de crétin lui fit remarquer Blaise , frustré de s'être fait remettre en place par une fille

- On ne vas pas se battre maintenant car quelque chose me dit qu'on va rester soudés pendants nos 7 années à Poudlard . Je suis sur que cet imbécile de Potter va nous prendre en grippe ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'un côté car je ne l'aime pas intervint Draco en stoppant ses deux amis dans leur débat

- C'est sur mais on vas bien s'amuser avec eux vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda Scathara d'une voix sadique

- Bien sur que oui répondit Pansy en affichant un sourire machiavélique qui était digne de Bellatrix Lestrange

Quand le train s'arrêta les jeunes sorciers avaient tous revêtis des robes de sorciers toutes neuves et avançaient vers un demi géant qui devait sans aucun doute être Hagrid .

- Les premières années par ici appela le garde chasse de sa voix bourrue

Beaucoup d'élèves semblaient très curieux par les lieux et scrutaient les alentours dans les moindres détails . Des enfants de sang de bourbes pensèrent immédiatement le groupe de futurs Serpentard . Ils avancèrent jusqu'au lac et montèrent dans des barques qui semblaient en mauvais état .

Quand Hagrid les emmena vers les portes du château , ils montèrent les escaliers de pierres et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une femme de grande taille , avec des lunettes pointues sur le nez , habillée d'une longue robe de sorcière verte accompagnée d'un chapeau pointu .

- Bienvenue à Poudlard , bien dans quelques instants vous allez êtres répartis dans les différents maisons qui ont pour noms Gryffondor , Pouffsouffle , Serdaigle et Serpentard . Je vais m'assurer que tout est prêt et en attendant restez ici en silence dit la femme avant de partir vers une porte en laissant les nouveaux élèves

- J'espère que j'irais à Gryffondor c'est la meilleure maison de toutes s'exclama un garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraudes

- Bien sur que tu iras la bas Harry , tes parents y sont allés et tu es le survivant non ? S'écria Ron

- Il y a intérêt à ce que j'y aille , je ne veux pas me retrouver chez ces sales serpents dit son ami en maugréant le dernier mot

- Aucune retenue c'est tellement pathétique dit Draco de sa voix froide et trainante

- On ne t'a pas sonné Malfoy cracha Ron en fusillant le blond du regard

- D'après ce que je peux entendre tu n'a toujours pas été éduqué depuis notre premier rencontre i ans n'est ce pas Weasley ? Et aussi je te prierais de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi , je suis bien meilleur que toi , tu ne ferais que te ridiculiser répliqua le blond sur le même ton en toisant le roux

- Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux qui finira à Azkaban à peine sorti de Poudlard comme ton mangemort de père siffla Harry en s'avançant devant Ron pour faire face a l'héritier Malfoy

- Je ne te permet pas d'insulter mon père le balafré ! J'espère que tu as compris sinon tu risques de le regretter très cher crois moi dit Draco d'une voix menaçante qui en aura fait reculer plus d'un

- Tu ne me fais pas peur et je ... Commença Harry

Mais il fut interrompu par le retour du professeur McGonagall qui leur fit signe de la suivre dans la grande salle . Ils s'avancèrent donc ente les rang en observant les décorations .

- Il n'est pas réel le ciel c'est un plafond magique ! Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard déclara une fille brune aux cheveux en bataille

Scathara pensa immédiatement que sa mère aura fait une attaque cardiaque en voyant la tignasse qui servait de cheveux à cette fille . Elle se contenta d'avancer de sa démarche princière en toisant le monde autour d'elle . Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un estrade ou un vieux chapeau rapiécé attendait sur un tabouret .

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous viendrez me rejoindre et le choix peau vous repartira expliqua le professeur en déroulant un long rouleau de parchemin

- Hannah Abbot

- Pouffsouffle hurla le choixpeau

La fille aux cheveux roux s'avançait vers la table des jaunes et noirs sous les applaudissements des Pouffsouffle .

- Ernie McMillan

- Serdaigle hurla le choixpeau

Le garçon s'avança vers les bleus et bronze sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison

- Draco Malfoy

Le jeune blond s'avança et le professeur mît le choixpeau sur sa tête .

- Tu doit sans aucun doute être l'héritier Malfoy . Le futur prince n'est ce pas ?

- Dépêche toi je n'ai pas tout mon temps souffla Draco en s'adressant au choixpeau

- Serpentard hurla le choixpeau

Draco se leva et se rendit vers la table des verts et argents sous les applaudissements de ceux ci qui étaient ravis d'accueillir le futur prince des Serpentard .

- Malfoy Scathara

La blonde s'avança de sa démarche princière et s'assit avec soin sur le tabouret .

- Hum je vois en toi les qualités des 4 maisons , tu ferais une bonne Gryffondor

- Si jamais tu m'envoie dans cette maison de dégénérés je te découpe en rondelle et je te fais brûler au milieu de la grande salle ! Je suis une Malfoy j'appartiens à une maison !

- Très bien alors dans ce cas Serpentard ! Hurla le choixpeau

- Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux se moqua Scathara avant de rejoindre son frère

Tous ses amis se retrouvèrent à Serpentard et Dumbledore sonda ses nouveaux élèves en utilisant la légilimencie . Il n'y eu aucun problèmes sauf à la table des Serpentard ou une bande de 5 élèves étaient d'excellents occlumens . Les barrières mises en place étaient très solides et le directeur n'avait jamais vu cela chez des enfants d'a peine 11 ans . Il allait devoir surveiller de près ce groupe , des secrets étaient cachés derrière ces solides barrières .

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes à Poudlard ! Bien avant de commencer le festin je tiens à vous faire part de mon projet concernant cette année . Comme vous le savez tous , certaines maisons ne s'entendent pas du tout et c'est pour cela que cette année chaque élève sans exception aura un binôme dans une autre maison déclara le directeur avec un ton malicieux

Les protestations se firent entendre mais le vieux directeur les fit taire d'un coup de main . Il se dirigea vers une petite table ou 4 piles de cartes étaient posées .

- Sur cette table ce trouve une enveloppe pour chacun d'entre vous avec le nom de votre binôme à l'intérieur et le nom de sa maison .Il ou elle sera forcément de la même année que vous . Ce sera très simple , dans quelques instants vous découvrirez le nom de votre binôme et vous devrez faire des activités ensembles . Vous avez pour obligation de vous voir au moins 2 fois par semaine . Avoir cours avec votre binôme ne compte pas , comme ce sont des leçons obligatoires vous n'avez pas le choix . Quand je parle de se voir c'est passez un après-midi ensemble à se promener dans le parc pour discuter , faire des devoirs , jouer au Quidditch ou aux échecs , échanger vos impressions , parler , rigoler enfin tout cela pour rapprocher les maisons . Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous savent de quels maisons adverses il s'agit expliqua Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette pour que les enveloppes se distribuent à leurs propriétaires .

- Par merlin il est devenu fou! S'exclama Pansy horrifiée

- A tous les coup on sera avec des Gryffondors , je pari 20 galions ! S'exclama Blaise en regardant Draco

- Pari tenu répondit le blond en serrant la main de Blaise

C'est à ce moment la que de enveloppes vertes se posèrent devant eux . Ils commencèrent à les ouvrir en espérant ne pas tomber avec des Gryffondor .

- Par merlin achevez moi ! S'écria Blaise en s'étouffant sous le choque  
Mes parents vont êtres furieux après ce directeur incompétent ! Tout cela ne m'importe peu je ne le ferais pas et je ne passerais même pas une journée avec ce " binôme " !

- Sur qui tu es tombé Blaisichou minauda Pansy dont l'expression faciale ressemblait de près à celle d'un carlin

- Weasley ... Maugréa t'il en fusillant l'enveloppe du regard

- Par la fée Morgane je crois que j'ai eu pire , la c'est la fin du monde souffla Draco en scrutant l'enveloppe comme si il croyait que le nom allait changer  
Je suis tombé sur Potter , père va faire un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant ce que Dumby à inventer

- Et il se retournera dans sa tombe quand il saura qui j'ai eu ajouta sa sœur avec une voix dégoûtée et morose

- Allez vas y dit nous , après tout nous avons eu les traîtres à leurs sang il ne manque plus que les sang de bourbes et notre destin serra scellé répondit son frère d'une voix morose

- J'ai eu la sang de bourbe Hermione Granger ... Par merlin pourquoi c'est tomber sur nous ? Souffla Scathara en maudissant le vieux directeur pour ses idées plus qu'idiotes

- Je n'en sais absolument rien ma chère Scathara , pour ma part j'ai eu un Pouffsouffle , Ernie MacMillan répondit Théodore avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait lui aussi un né moldu  
Par merlin ! C'est un sang de bourbes aussi , père va m'achever s'écria t'il horrifié

- Mon père va assassiner Dumby et ses idées bidons souffla Pansy en ouvrant son enveloppe . Devinez qui j'ai eu ?

- Un sang de bourbes ? Un traître à son sang ? Un hybride ? Un cracmol ? Demanda Millicent en tenant son enveloppe dans sa main

- Millicent , il n'y a pas d'hybrides élèves dans l'école lui expliqua Théodore en regardant son enveloppe avec des envies de meurtre

-J'ai eu Londubat , c'est la fin de tout . Par merlin je suis sûre que nos parents vont vont faire un de ces scandale dont toute l'école se souviendra pendant très longtemps s'exclama Pansy en fixant son enveloppe d'un air dégouté

-Bon bah maintenant que tout le monde est passer je vais pouvoir y aller dit Milicent à son tour en ouvrant doucement l'enveloppe

Quand Millicent ouvrit son enveloppe elle vira au blanc avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche qu'elle avait eu Finnigan .

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama t'elle horrifiée

A la table des Gryffondor ...

Harry regarda ses parents à la table des professeurs qui lui jetèrent un regard d'encourageant . Ses amis et lui avaient de enveloppes rouges vives posées devant eux . Ce fut Hermione qui se décida à ouvrir la sienne en première .

- Qui est ce ? Demanda telle en découvrant le nom écrit ? Demanda telle innocemment

Ron et Harry faillirent s'étouffer en voyant le nom inscrit et la maison à laquelle elle appartenait . Ron prit les devant en désignant la personne du doigt

-Hermione je t'apprend officiellement que tu es tombée sur la personne la plus arrogante , la plus peste , la plus hautaine , celle qui t'en ferait le plus baver , celle qui te rabaissera tout le temps de par ton statut mais aussi de ta maison , la plus respectée de sa maison bien le fait qu'elle vienne juste d'arriver , je te présente ( tapement des mains sur la tables par ses amis ) : Scathara Cassiopée Malfoy dit il en désignant une fille aux Long cheveux blond platine qui cascadaient sur ses frêles épaules .

- Mais tu dis tout sa alors que ne la connais même pas Ron ,tu viens d'arriver tout comme elle , c'est tout à fait possible qu'elle soit gentille sous son apparence froide dit Hermione en regardant avec admiration la blonde à son opposé

-Hermione sans vouloir te blesser , tu viens d'un monde de moldu ou les nouvelles sorcières ne passent pas mais à leur naissance , les jumeaux Malfoy ont suscités une attention énorme et ont été présentés au monde sorcier entier . En principe tous les sang purs car ils sont peu et comme leur famille est une des plus influentes de Grande Bretagne et du monde ils ont énormément de pouvoir . Ils sont excrément riches , ont reçu l'éducation aristocratique , se comportent comme leurs parents , froids , hautain avec ceux qu'ils considèrent comme de la vermine, des personnes nés moldu et ceux qu'il appellent traître à leur sang , ceux qui aiment les moldus ajouta Harry en baissant la voix pour expliquer à son amie

- Mais ... De toute manière nous sommes comme liées pour l'année alors elle devra faire avec moi que sa lui plaise ou non dit Hermione déterminée à se faire appréciée de la serpentarde

- Oh non ! S'écria Harry en devenant aussi rouge que son enveloppe ! Mon père va aller parler au directeur c'est horrible ! J'ai eu Malfoy mâle !

- Voilà Ron tu peux être soulagé nous avons eu les deux Malfoy , d'après ce que j'ai compris ce sont les deux pires tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas s'exclama Hermione pour tenter de lui remonter le moral

-Je ...commença Ron avant d'été brusquement interrompus par un cri aigu

- Je ... Je ... J'ai eu ... Pansy Parkinson balbutia un Neville au bord des larmes

Tous se regardèrent ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter avec Neville . Mais Ron prit la parole en premier comme a son habitude .

- Si ça peut y consoler Neville Harry a eu Malfoy mâle et Hermy Malfoy femelle , quant à moi j'ai eu Zabini le pote du démon serpent .

- Ma grand mère ne va pas très contente et je suis certain que le directeur aura droit a une beuglante demain se lamenta Neville en soupirant sur la table ..

Dumbledore observa de la table des professeurs les réactions . Il y avait d'un côté les Serdaigles qui échangeaient des sourires ravis avec leurs binômes Pouffsouffle et de l'autre un combat de regard assassins des Gryffondors et méprisants glacial des Serpentard .

Les professeurs avaient les sourcils froncés , se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée et tous regardèrent Mme Pomfresh qui sentait qu'elle allait avoir encore plus de travail que les autres années .

C'est ainsi que le festin commença et que chacun mettait en place un plan d'action .


	4. Chapter 4

Première journée de cours

C'est ainsi que le festin commença et que chacun mettait en place un plan d'action .

Le lendemain quand Draco , sa sœur et sa bande se réveillèrent d'un accord commun ils se promirent de faire de la vie de leur binôme un enfer .  
C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'ils se préparèrent pour aller au petit déjeuner et récupérer leurs emplois du temps . Il furent dans les premiers a arriver et Rogue les attendaient avec une pile de parchemins dans les bras .

-Jeunes gens j'espère bien que vous comptez agir comme de dignes Serpentard leur dit il de sa voix traînante en leur tendant les parchemins

-Bien sur ! Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Pour de crétins de lions peureux et dépourvus de cerveaux ?! Répondit Blaise en jetant un regard dégoûté a son binôme

- Je vois monsieur Zabini que le contrôle de vos émotions n'est pas encore au point comme chez les Malfoy dit remarquer Rogue en regardant des filleuls du coin de l'œil

Le concerné regarda ses amis qui lui lancèrent un regard qui signifiait tout. Blaise était certain que ses amis étaient morts de rire intérieurement et qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas de le charrier toute la journée si ce n'était pas plus .  
Il se concentra donc sur son emploi du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache son jus de citrouille sur la table devant des amis étonnés et un professeur lassé .

-Professeur , pourquoi nous devons étudier les moldus et avoir des cours de duel avec Potter ?! Le duel c'est instructif mais avec Potter c'est la pire des plaies , quant a l'étude des moldus c'est tout a fait inutile ! C'est fait exprès le fait qu'on ait des cours avec les deux Potter toute la matinée ?demanda un Blaise en furie

- Sur ce point la je vous comprend monsieur Zabini. Les Potter ne sont pas des cadeaux mais malheureusement je ne pourrais rien faire en dehors de mon cours lui répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse

Draco se demanda si il devait oui ou non se plonger la tête dans son gobelet de jus de citrouille afin de se noyer ou pas . Mais la distribution du courrier vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées macabres .

Une dizaine de hiboux grand duc aux couleurs différents posèrent leurs paquets a leurs propriétaires a la table des Serpentard avant de se diriger vers le centre de la table des professeurs .

Ils avaient tous une lettre rouge vive qui semblait sur le point d'exploser attachée a la patte et toutes avaient le même destinataire .

- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! D'OÙ VIENT CETTE IDÉE COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDE ?! PAR MERLIN C'EST INSENSÉ , SI LES MAISONS EXISTENT CE N'EST PAS POUR LES MÉLANGER PAR LA SUITE ! ÊTES VOUS DEVENU COMPLÈTEMENT SÉNILE OU C'EST JUSTE VOS IDÉES STUPIDES QUI PRENNENT LE DESSUS ? VOUS AVIEZ LE CHOIX PARMIS TOUS LES ÉLÈVES DE CETTE ÉCOLE ET VOUS CHOISISSEZ DE METTRE MA FILLE AVEC L'ÉLÈVE LE PLUS DEMEURÉ DE TOUS ? ATTENDEZ VOUS A CE QUE LE CONSEILLE DE L'ÉCOLE SOIT AU COURANT DE CETTE AFFAIRE SCANDALEUSE hurla la voix aiguë de la mère de Pansy a un Dumbledore pour le moins étonné

Mais il n'y eut pas de répit pour le directeur car juste a la fin de la beuglante de mme Parkinson , une autre s'ouvrit devant lui .

- PAR MERLIN ! VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS ASSEZ D'INVENTER DES PROJETS PAREILS ? VOUS N'AVEZ TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS QUE C'EST INUTILE DE VOULOIR RASSEMBLER LES MAISONS ? SI LES SERPENTARD NE REGROUPENT QUE DES SANG PURS ET NON DES VERMINES C'EST QU'IL Y A UNE BONNE RAISON ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSER METTRE MON FILS AVEC LE REJETON POTTER ?! ET MA FILLE AVEC CETTE SANG DE BOUBES ? VOULOIR LES OBLIGER A SUPPORTER LEURS PRÉSENCES DEUX FOIS PAR SEMAINE ? ON DEVRAIT VOUS ENFERMER DANS LE SERVICE PSYCHIATRIQUE DE ST MANGOUSTE! LE CONSEIL DE L'ÉCOLE SERA AU COURANT ET JE VOUS PROMET QUE VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER D'AVOIR MIS EN PLACE CETTE IDÉE STUPIDE ! tonna la voix furieuse de Lucius Malfoy

Et pendant près d'une demi heure les beuglantes s'acharnèrent sur dumby qui ne savait plus comment réagir face aux réactions de ses anciens élèves . La salle était silencieuse et les élèves de Serpentard affichaient des mines froides mais très réjouies face a l'humiliation publique du vieux directeur .

- Nos parents ne font jamais les choses a moitié fit remarquer Pansy en pouffant

-Comment est ce que père la sut aussi tôt ? Je n'ai pas envoyer de lettre pour le moment s'étonna Draco

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la blonde assise a côté qui les fixa a son tour de ses yeux bleu orage

- J'ai promis a mère d'envoyer des nouvelles et il ma sembler que c'était assez important , surtout que maintenant Dumbledore est fiché par toute l'école et pas que par nos parents . Pour notre jeu avec Potter et sa bande tout cela est parfait s'exclama telle en affichant un sourire sadique digne de sa célèbre tante .

- C'est vrai que de ce point la tu as raison et c'est grâce a toi qu'on a eu ce petit spectacle divertissant pour bien commencer la journée ajouta Pansy en se frottant les mains

-Bon j'ai une idée ! Notre premier cours est l'étude des moldus , on n'arrivera en retard et on lui lancera les répliques les plus cinglantes de nos voix les plus froides tout en restant polis et comme ça , Potter junior verra sa chère maman se faire rabaisser par des jeunes expliqua Théodore en refermant son livre

- Mieux encore , on n'arrivera en retard mais pas en même temps , quand elle demandera ou sont les autres vous n'aurez qu'à dire ce que vous voulez mais quelque chose de bien amusant par exemple proposa Millicent en se levant de table

- C'est parti alors ! Qui arrive le premier ? Et je propose qu'on arrive toutes les 5 minutes comme cela on perd 1 heure et la deuxième heure on passe aux répliques ! Enchaîna Draco

- Alors Millicent la première , Théo deuxième , Moi troisième , Draco et Scathara quatrième et Pansy tu finiras en beauté déclara Blaise

Et les 6 amis passèrent les premiers 10 minutes a se promener dans les cachots avant de rejoindre le donjon ou l'étude de moldus avait lieu . Comme était prévu Millicent entra la première .

Lily Potter vit arriver une fille aux cheveux couleur miel et lui demanda la cause de son retard .

-Eh bien je me suis simplement dit que pour le premier jour 10 minutes de retard c'était suffisant or il est fort possible que les prochains jours l'envie me prenne d'avoir plus de retard expliqua telle en la fixant glacialement

Ses amis qui s'étaient cachés étaient en train de s'étouffer de rire en entendant le ton dégagé et froid de leurs amie .

-Bon a toi Théo souffla Blaise en pouffant de rire

Théodore s'avança d'un pas princier vers la classe ou il ouvrit la porte sans frapper . Pour la deuxième fois Lily se retourna et vit un garçon avec un catogan et un livre sous le bras .

- Puis je savoir ou tu étais ? Le cours a commencé il y a 20 minutes ! S'exclama Lily en mettant les mains sur les hanches

- Premièrement je ne vous ai pas autorisé a me tutoyer et deuxièmement je n'avais pas vraiment envie de venir mais la bibliothécaire a eu raison de moi et face a son courage pour me faire sortir me voilà lui répondit il d'un ton fier mais tout aussi froid que celui de Millicent

- Je commence a en avoir assez de vos retards , la rentrée a commencée i peine 2 jours et vous commencez déjà a être insolents . 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

- Comme ça ,sa les dresse un peu ces crétins de serpents ! Ricana Harry

Lily qui avait entendu la remarque fit comme si rien ne s'était passer et continua tranquillement son cours jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine élève de Serpentard ne lève la main

-Je me charge de vous faire remarquer que votre cher et tendre fils nous a insultés et que vous n'avez retirer aucun point alors que nous n'avons proférés aucune menaces ! Ou est donc l'impartialité ? Fit remarquer Millicent en savourant sa revanche

Lily se retourna violemment et ouvrit la bouche en venant de comprendre qu'elle serait fait avoir a son propre jeu . Elle regarda Millicent et Théo qui l'observaient plutôt fiers d'eux .

-5 points en moins pour gryffondor marmonna t'elle a contrecœur

Elle tenta donc de reprendre la ou elle c'était arrêter mais cet a ce moment qu'un garçon arriva dans la salle en prenant un air essoufflé

-De quoi s'agit il encore cette fois demanda Lily en se tournant d'un air las

-J'étais malade j'ai été pris d'une maladie très contagieuse ; la flemmingie moldus-itée aiguë , mme Pomfresh me soignait jusqu'à présent mais elle a quand même souhaiter que je vienne donc me voilà lui dit Blaise en prenant un faux air de malade en réprimant un fou rire

De leurs côtés Scathara , Draco et Pansy étaient littéralement a se rouler sur le sol tellement c'était drôle . Ils avaient essayer de se retenir au maximum mais a ce stade la ils n'en pouvaient plus .

-Je suppose que vous êtes a Serpentard Monsieur Zabini? Demanda Lily connaissant déjà la réponse

-Évidemment ! Je préférais mourir plutôt que d'être dans la maison des lions , des blaireaux ou des aigles quoi que le dernier passerait . Répliqua Blaise en affichant une grimace de dégoût

-5 points en moins pour Serpentard pour insolence et remarques désobligeantes envers une maison dit Lily qui commençait sérieusement a en avoir marre de ces retards qui semblaient êtres fait exprès

-Je suis sur qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ils sont bien connus pour détester les moldus ces serpents souffla Ron en observant son binôme

-Entièrement d'accord mais justement ou est mon binôme ? Demanda Harry  
Il est peut être mort ? Ce serait super ..

C'est a ce moment la que deux blonds pénétrèrent dans la classe d'une démarche princière , la tête haute et allèrent s'assoir sans un mot .

-Alors maintenant que nous vaut l'honneur de voir les Malfoy ? Demanda Lily d'un ton sarcastique

-Eh bien nos parents nous ont dit de ne pas venir a votre cours ou du moins de ne rien faire . Pour notre premier jour dans ce que vous appelez cours nous avons décidés d'arriver en retard . Un classique me direz vous mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous aurons beaucoup plus d'imagination pour la suite lui expliqua Scathara d'un ton moqueur avec sa belle voix froide tout en vérifiant que ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés en une couronne impeccable

-Je tiens aussi a préciser que ce cours ne nous intéresse nullement ne vous attendez pas a des réactions nous n'avons que faire de ces deux heures tous les 2 jours , c'est une perte de temps inutile ou nos pourrions étudier une vraie matière ajouta Draco a la suite de sa sœur

-20 points en moins pour Serpentard siffla Lily furieuse

-Salut les amis hurla Pansy en arrivant dans la salle

-Miss Parkinson veuillez sortir de ma classe ce ne sont pas des manières de rentrer dans une salle de classe cria Lily en la prenant par le bras

-Par merlin aidez moi ! Hurla t'elle

Tous ses amis se précipitèrent vers elle et l'aidèrent comme ils purent . Lily essaya d'attraper Scathara par le bras et lui tordît accidentellement en voulant l'arrêter.

La blonde réprima un cri de douleur et serra son bras contre elle en regardant son frère de ses grand yeux bleus

-Par merlin vous êtes complètement atteinte ! Mes parents vont vous traîner en justice pour avoir agresser physiquement ma sœur ! Dit Draco en fusillant la rousse du regard

-Et je crois bien que vous n'avez jamais vu Lucius Malfoy en colère ajouta Millicent qui préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de Malfoy senior

Les amis partirent en laissant Lily en plan qui regretta aussitôt son geste . Elle savait que Lucius ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux et elle avait légèrement peur de la réaction .

Elle continua non sans trouble sa leçon avant de laisser sa classe aller en cours de duel avec Potter senior .


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Merci pour vos commentaires c'est sympa ! Bon alors je vous poste ce chapitre sur l'évolution de nos deux terreurs .

Bises , Enjoy

mae

* * *

Les conséquences

En entrant dans la salle de duel le groupe de Serpentard se dit qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Scathara regarda son jumeau en lui lançant un regard que seul eux pouvaient comprendre . Pansy fit signe à ses amis de s'assoir au fond de la salle et regarda les deux blonds à ses côtes .  
Tous commencèrent à discuter tout en se désintéressant complètement du discours de James sauf deux blonds qui mettaient au point un stratagème de revanche .

- Si ça ne vous intéresse pas ce que je dis je vous met en retenue les Serpentard ! Cria James en s'adressant aux 6 amis

- Justement nous pensions que le cours de duel c'était de la pratique et non un discours complètement inutile et très ennuyant comme le votre répondit Blaise en adressant un regard glacial à son professeur

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard Zabini !  
Bon alors nous allons tester des sorts de désarmements simple pour commencer . Des volontaires ?

Comme aucunes mains ne se levaient James désigna deux personnes .  
Comme par hasard c'était un Gryffondor et un Serpentard .

-Si vous les désigner ça ne s'appelle plus des volontaires lui fit remarquer une voix froide qui venait d'une blonde qui se trouvait être le clone féminin de Draco

- Et ce que vous faites s'appelle de l'insolence Miss Malfoy répondit James en se rendant compte que ce qu'avait dit Scathara était juste . 5 points en moins pour les serpents .  
-Harry viens , tu vas combattre le roi des arrogants ici présent et accessoirement frère de notre miss insolente ; Mr Malfoy s'exclama James en pointant sa baguette vers le blond platine

- Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter ou d'insulter ma sœur Potter siffla Draco en fusillant son professeur

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard , on dit Professeur Potter . On dirait que l'insolence c'est un gène de famille se moqua James en narguant l'élève

- Et je suppose que l'idiotie c'est le gène le plus important chez les Potter ? Parce que franchement je préfère être insolent et avoir raison qu'être un idiot dépourvu de cerveau qui fait la morale à des élèves alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils ont raison lui rappela Draco en s'avançant près de l'estrade

- Cela suffit Malfoy cria James à bout de nerfs ! Si vous continuez je vous met en retenue pendant toute la semaine !

- Je vous attend siffla le blond

Les deux ennemis montèrent sur l'estrade en s'affrontant du regard . Les baguettes sorties ils s'inclinèrent et reculèrent . Harry lança un rictusempra sur le blond qui n'amorça pas un geste et ne prononça pas un mot . Le sort ricocha sur un bouclier invisible et fut renvoyé tel un boomrang sur Harry qui esquiva à la dernière minute .

- Des informulés pensa James

- C'est exact Potter , et oui je suis bien meilleur que votre imbécile de fils murmura une voix froide dans l'esprit de Potter Senior  
Bien évidemment je suis sur que vous vous en doutiez déjà même si vous avez beaucoup de mal a l'admettre . Qui donc peut oser être meilleure que le survivant ?

- Tu pratiques la légilimencie en plus ? Demanda James d'un ton un peu admiratif à voix haute

- Tu crois que c'est un ver dans ton cerveau qui te parles ? Évidemment , comme tous les membres de ma famille . Et je suis également excellent occlumens donc inutile d'essayer de venir fouiller mon cerveau car de un c'est illégal sur un jeune sorcier de moins de 17 ans et de deux tu n'y arriveras jamais .

James ne répondit rien trop épaté par les prouesses du jeune Malfoy . Il commençait à devenir fou devant le jeune sorcier . D'un côté il était arrogant , prétentieux mais tellement doué . Il fallait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore absolument . Il continua donc son cours en gardant un œil sur son fils qui se faisait littéralement démolir sous les sorts informulés de son adversaire . Et dire que son fils était le survivant , James ne voulait pas penser ni admettre mais Draco Malfoy était bien plus doué que son fils . A la fin du cours il avait une envie d'étrangler le jeune blond mais se retint ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du père . Il s'avança donc vers la grande salle afin de prendre son déjeuner avant d'apercevoir dans le couloir un homme blond . L'homme avait des cheveux blonds attachés en catogan dans le dos , une cape noir relié avec des crochets en argents et une canne à pommeau à tête de serpent . Un homme qui était le clone version adulte de deux diables appartenant a la maison Serpentard . C'était Lucius Malfoy senior en chair et en os . Il se rapprochait d'une rousse dénommée Lily .

- Potter , comment avez vous osez touchez ma fille ? Siffla Lucius en toisant Lily de toute sa hauteur , ce qui pouvait être impressionnant vu qu'il devait bien faire une dizaine de centimètre de plus qu'elle

- Je ... Elle était insolente , est arrivée en retard et se fichait complètement de ma leçon , tout cela avant même d'avoir écouté ce que j'avais à dire ! Répliqua Lily en fixant Lucius d'un air mauvais

- Comment osez vous vous en prendre à des Malfoy ?! Vous êtes bien inférieurs à eux . En tant que professeur cette attitude est intolérable tonna Lucius

- Laissez la ! Vos deux enfants sont deux monstres racistes qui ne supportent aucune règles , qui font exprès d'être en retard et qui sont insolents cracha James en prenant la défense de sa femme

- Tiens donc Potter mâle . Je ne me suis pas adresser à toi alors recule ! Je disais donc que c'est insensé de se prendre ainsi à des enfants .  
Si jamais il ne vous arrive de retouchez encore une fois mes enfants je vous jure Potter que vous le regretterez cher ! On ne s'en prend pas aux Malfoy ainsi ! Rugit Lucius en se dirigeant vers la sortie .

- James , ça va être ainsi à chaque fois qu'on reprendra ses enfants ? Parce que je ne ferais pas l'année ainsi avec des monstres pareils !

- Mais tu as fais quoi ? Tu les as frappés ? Tu les a insultés ? Retirer des points ?

- J'ai retirer des points et fais accidentellement mal à la petite Scathara avoua Lily en baissant le regard

"Ah" fut la seule réponse de James qui entraîna sa femme pour prendre leur déjeuner . Dans la grande salle tout le monde avait assister à l'entretien Potter Malfoy . Les deux blonds étaient particulièrement contents même si ils ne le montraient pas . Leur père était vraiment effrayant et même eux n'auraient jamais voulu se retrouver à la place de Lily . Ils continuèrent donc leur repas en fusillant Potter et sa clique de lionceaux stupides .

La prochain cours étant potions ils se hâtèrent d'aller dans les cachots , tous savant très bien que Severus haïssait le retard tout comme Lucius .  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle ils se séparèrent en deux groupes bien distinct en attendant celui qu'on appelait la terreur de Poudlard .  
Quand Rogue entra dans la salle les élèves rouges et ors se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaise .

" il est beau le courage des Gryffondors ! " fit remarquer Blaise à Draco  
Son ami hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur avec un regard complice que seuls eux savaient déchiffrer .

- Bon nous allons voir si certains d'entres vous ont ouvert leurs livres de potions cet été dit Severus d'une voix doucereuse

Il sonda ses élèves du regard et désigna une fille du menton .

« Miss Cocks , où iriez-vous me chercher un bézoard ? Demanda le maître des potions en fixant son élève Comme un prédateur regardant sa proie

- Je ne sais pas Professeur, répondit la fillette en grimaçant

- 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor dit il en jubilant intérieurement

Un murmure de désaccord parcourut la salle. Tous les Gryffondors étaient furieux de l'injustice de Rogue . Autant de points juste pour une petite question .

« Monsieur Weasley , quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? Demanda Severus .

- Je ... Je ne sais pas ... répondit Ron devant un Severus au comble du bonheur de pouvoir enlever des points .

- Votre ignorance coûtera 5 points à Gryffondor . Miss Malfoy donnez-moi la propriété du bézoard.

- C'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons, Professeur ! Répondit immédiatement la filleule blonde du maître des potions .

- 10 points pour Serpentard . Prenez tous exemple sur Miss Malfoy qui a eu l'intelligence d'ouvrir son manuel pendant les vacances dit Severus en adressant un sourire à sa filleule que seule elle pût apercevoir

- Monsieur Zabini pouvez vous répondre à ma question sur le bézoard ? Questionna Severus en regardant la garçon aux côtés de Draco

- Mais bien sur Professeur , on le trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre répondit il en bombant le torse

- 10 points pour Serpentard . Monsieur Malfoy avez vous la réponse à ma question sur le napel et le tue loup ? Questionna son parrain

- Évidemment Professeur , il n'y a pas de différences . Il s'agit de la même plante aussi appelée aconite . Répondit le blond en narguant Weasley

- 10 points pour Serpentard ! Bon alors maintenant vous allez réalisez cette potion de soin dont la recette s'affiche derrière au tableau dicta Severus en agitant sa baguette . Vous avez 45 minutes .

C'est ainsi que 10 minutes plus tard tous les élèves étaient en train de préparer leurs potions . Tous essayaient de faire de leurs mieux sauf deux blonds qui complotaient dans leurs coins . Deux minutes plus tard un bruit d'explosion retentit dans la pièce . Severus se retourna furieux qu'une idiot d'élève est fait exploser son chaudron et quand il vit l'élève en question il fut prit d'un terrible fou rire intérieur .  
En face de lui Draco était devant son chaudron complètement détruit par l'explosion . Il n'avait pas l'air apeuré par la réaction de son professeur . Ses amis et sa sœur uniquement purent voir que Draco était même plutôt content du résultat et que tout ceci avait été fait exprès .

Severus s'avança vers lui et susurra d'une voix doucereuse avec une pointe d'amusement que le gamin entendit .

- Allons , un Malfoy sait faire bien mieux que ça n'est ce pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur la prochaine fois je ferais mieux lui assura Draco de sa voix traînante ou une légère pointe de rire se faisait entendre

Les Gryffondors étaient abasourdis par la réaction de leur professeur . D'habitude Rogue se mettait dans une rage noire quand un élève faisait exploser son chaudron . Il l'insultait de tous les noms , enlevait des points à sa maison et lui collait un retenue de 3 h . Mais la il n'avait rien fait et avait même eu l'air amusé par la bêtise de Draco .

La vérité c'est que Draco et Scathara savait faire toutes les potions de première année . Ils s'entraînaient pendant les vacances avec leur père et leur parrain qui étaient tous les deux très doués dans cette matière . Ils avaient le niveau d'élèves de troisième année . Donc autant dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient en potions et qu'ils avaient décidés de s'amuser .

10 minutes plus tard un autre chaudron explosa . Severus se retourna pour la deuxième fois en moins de 10 minutes mais quand il vit l'élève il eut beaucoup moins envie de rire . Potter . Le fils de son ennemi avait fait sauter son chaudron mais il ne semblait pas inquiet . Peut être pensait il que la réaction serait la même qu'avec Draco ?

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Potter savez vous lire ? On ne met pas deux fois de l'éllébore dans la potion sinon elle devient explosive ! Quel idiot ! 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenue ce soir à 20h30 hurla Seveus

Devant cette injustice flagrante tous les Gryffondors protestèrent mais ne réussirent qu'à se faire enlever 10 points pour contestation de la décision du professeur .  
Autant dire que leur sablier était loin d'être le premier dans le classement des maisons .

A la fin , Ils quittèrent le cours en courant pour certains , en pleurant ou en jubilant pour les élèves de Serpentard . Décidément c'était vraiment très drôle les cours de potions .

Ils se rendirent en métamorphose ou le professeur McGonagall les attendait de pied ferme. Elle commença son cours en leur demandant pourquoi le sablier des lions avait été vidé de plus de la moitié de ses rubis et pourquoi celui des Serpentard avait doublé d'émeraudes .

- Tout simplement parce que Rogue nous déteste . Quand un serpent fait exploser un chaudron il ne dit rien mais quand un lion le fait c'est la catastrophe s'écria Ron

- C'est vrai ! C'est injuste ! Le professeur Rogue est impartial s'exclama Hermione

- Je lui en toucherais un mot mais apprenez vos leçons parce que les points partent également dans les exercices oraux leur dit leur directrice de maison .  
Bien aujourd'hui nous allons changer une allumette en crayon comme ceci leur expliqua telle en faisant une démonstration .

Après avoir vu les élèves essayèrent de faire de même . Très peu d'élèves y arrivèrent du premier coup . Il y avait 3 Gryffondors et 12 Serpentard . Leur professeur leur accorda donc des points , elle en donna plus aux Serpentard ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas mais bon elle était un professeur partial.

La journée se termina tranquillement et tous étaient près à recommencer une nouvelle journée surtout que le lendemain devait avoir lieu les premières sorties entre binômes .. Cette journée promettait d'être chargée en blagues de tous genres .

voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus .

une petite review? :)


	6. Chapter 6

coucou !

Vous avez de la chance , aujourd'hui j'ai été très inspirée et j'ai écrit rapidement le chapitre binome . Il se déroulera sur 2 chapitres .

'Je tiens aussi à préciser pour ceux qui lisent Gabriel Malfefoy que les 3 prochains chapitres sont écrits sur papier et que je n'ai plus qu'à recopier sur mon iPad .

j'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira .

Enjoy ! Bises

mae

* * *

Les binômes

Une nouvelle journée commençait à Poudlard . Malheureusement ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres , c'était la journée des binômes . Les cours de l'âpres midi avaient été annulés pour que les élèves ait du temps pour passez du temps ensemble et apprendre à mieux se connaître . Tous étaient vraiment excités à l'idée de passer la journée avec leur binôme sauf un groupe de 12 élèves appartenant aux maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard .  
Ils se rendirent donc en cours sans vraiment être présents . Draco réprima un soupir en se disant que cette situation se reproduira toute l'année . Sa sœur semblait être d'une humeur massacrante et il eu presque envie de plaindre Hermione pour ce que sa sœur allait lui faire subir .

Le premier cours était potions ce qui remonta le moral de certains Serpentard . Draco , Scathara , Blaise , Pansy , Millicent et Théodore n'avaient tellement pas envie de devoir passez quelques heures avec des lionceaux que tous s'endormirent sauf les deux blonds qui firent exploser leurs chaudrons avec une telle puissance que Severus eut juste le temps de protéger la classe d'un protègo maximo.  
Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander qui avait produit cette explosion que les deux blonds levèrent la main pour quitter le cours . Severus hocha la tête puis continua son cour en essayant de ne pas se montrer troubler face au comportement de ses filleuls . Il devait parler à Lucius .

Draco et Scathara se hâtèrent d'aller dans le parc de Poudlard . C'était si calme quand il n'y avait pas de monde qui braillait à coté . Puis pendant près d'une heure ils mirent au points un technique de survie . Car oui ils ne seraient pas ensembles champ un ayant pour obligation de rester avec son binôme et de s'éloigner de son groupe d'amis habituel .

Severus quant à lui venait de finir son cours et se précipita vers la cheminée , attrapa un peu de poudre grise et prononça deux mots avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes .  
Il atterrit quelques instants plus tard dans un salon richement décoré . Il s'avança donc vers un homme blond qui semblait lire le journal .

- LUCIUS ! Cria t'il sur son ami de toujours qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui sans être effrayé le moins du monde

- Severus qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours avec tes chers élèves ? Demanda Lucius en narguant son ami

- Je viens d'avoir tes jumeaux .. Et comme d'habitude ils ont fait sautés leurs chaudrons pour me dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient mais aujourd'hui au lieu d'un seul , les deux ont causé une explosion si forte que j'ai été obligé de protéger toute la classe raconta Severus

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Demanda tranquillement Lucius

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir et me voilà devant toi pour que tu m'expliques ce que tes deux diables d'enfants ont !

- Je ne suis pas le professeur de tes deux diables de filleuls mais si je ne m'abuse ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il y a la journée des binômes ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix toujours très calme

Seul le silence lui répondit . Il avait oublier cette fichue idée stupide du vieux fou . Comment il avait pu oublier ? C'est vrai à la fin ! Tous ses Serpentard avaient le moral au plus bas et étaient d'une humeur massacrante .

Il prit donc congé de son ami qui était pris d'un fou rire intérieur et retourna au château . Il arriva pile pour l'heure ou les binômes se regroupaient , les directeurs de maisons avaient regroupés leurs élèves et les Serpentard attendaient leur directeur . Chacun avait une liste dans les mains . Le professeur McGonagall s'avança et appela les élèves .

- Monsieur Potter vous allez avec Monsieur Malfoy . Miss Granger avec Miss Malfoy . Monsieur Weasley avec Monsieur Zabini . Monsieur Londubat avec Miss Parkinson ... Et ainsi elle appela chaque élève de première année de sa maison . Tous étaient encore dans leurs rangs. Le directeur arriva et leur demanda d'aller rejoindre leur binôme .

Hermione fonça la première sur la blonde et s'apprêtait à lui serrer la main pour la saluer . La blonde tendit la main devant elle et recula .

- Surtout ne m'approche pas , reste à 3 mètres de moi , ne me parles pas et fais comme si tu n'existait pas . Je me sens horriblement mal de devoir passez la journée avec une sang de bourbes donc je te prierais de rester la ou tu es lança telle d'une voix glaciale

- Mais .. Nous sommes binômes et nous devons faire connaissance afin que nos maisons ne soient plus ennemies . J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître je suis sûre que tu es une personne très gentille derrière ta froide apparence lui répondit Hermione se fichant totalement des avertissement de la blonde

- Tu as des problème auditifs en plus ? Quand je dis NE PARLES PAS ça veut dire que ta bouche doit rester fermée et qu'aucun mot ne dois en sortir c'est pourtant clair . Moi je ne veux pas te connaître et oui je suis une personne d'une extrême bonté mais je ne le suis qu'avec des personnes respectables donc tout ton contraire répondit la blonde sans changer de ton .

Elle entendit Severus murmurer " 15 points pour Serpentard " quand il passa derrière elle . Décidément c'était vraiment facile d'obtenir des points .

De son côté Draco avait envie d'étrangler le brun balafré en face de lui . Mais il adopta une autre attitude envers Potter car l'excuse du " je ne fréquente pas les sang de bourbes " ne fonctionnait pas avec lui . Il passa donc aux répliques .  
Sauf qu'Harry ne comptait pas se laisser faire et avant que le blond n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit il attaqua .

- Tu sais quoi la fouine ? Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de devoir te supporter mais comme c'est une idée de Dumbledore nous devons la respecter dit Harry en fusillant le blond du regard

- Tu sais quoi le balafré ? Être en ta compagnie est tellement insoutenable que je préférais m'occuper de Scrout à Pétards et me brûlez les mains répondit Draco en méprisant Harry

C'est à ce moment la que Dumbledore apparut . Il fit un sourire aux deux jeunes garçons .

- Comment trouvez vous mon idée pour regrouper les deux maisons ? N'est elle pas fameuse ? Demanda Dumby d'une voix mielleuse

- C'est une idée tout à fait intéressante et je trouve que vous avez bien fait répondit Harry en se forçant à jouer la comédie

Le directeur hocha la tête et regarda le blond .

- C'est une idée complètement stupide qui a n'a pas du vous travaillez longtemps . Comme Mme Parkinson la dit si les maisons existent ce n'est pas pour rien répondit glacialement Draco

- Vos points de vues sont importants pour moi et je suis content de voir que tout le monde n'est pas ravi par mon idée répondit Dumby en prenant congé des deux élèves

- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama soudainement Harry . On va aller sur le terrain de Quidditch , prendre les battes et les cognards et faire un combat . Celui qui perd devrai être au service de l'autre toute la semaine prochaine .

- Si tu es assez fou pour vouloir te faire cassez les membres puis être mon esclave alors ça me va ! Prépare toi a te lever aux aurores et te coucher au petit matin le balafré répondit Draco en fusillant son adversaire .

Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch et chacun récupéra son balai . Cette année les premières années avaient le droit d'emporter leurs balais. Harry avait son nimbus 2001 et Draco son éclair de feu . Ils les chevauchèrent et lancèrent les cognards dans le ciel . Chacun se plaça à l'extrémité du terrain et le combat commença . Harry frappa de toute ses forces un cognard qui passa quelques centimètres de Draco qui fit un pirouette sur lui même .  
Puis il se saisit de sa batte et frappa de toute ses forces dans la balle qui toucha Harry à l'épaule . Il l'entendit retenir un juron bien senti .  
Pour se venger il lança un coup qui toucha Draco à la jambe .

Draco sentit sa jambe craquer et alors qu'il se massait la jambe pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas cassée il ne vit pas le deuxième cognard qu'Harry venait d'envoyer sur lui et se le prit en plein thorax . Complètement déséquilibré il tomba de son balai et fit une chute de plus de 5 mètres ...  
La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un cognard qui descendait vers lui ... Puis ce fut le trou noir ..

Scathara se promenait dans le parc suivit de près par Hermione qui semblait plus que déterminée à sympathiser avec la serpentarde . Alors qu'elle l'appelait pour la énième fois Scathara s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione se cogna contre elle .  
Elle vit alors le visage si froid de Scathara faire une grimace de terreur puis elle se mit courir vers le terrain de Quidditch . Courir était une chose normal mais Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu un Malfoy courir . Ils avaient toujours cette manière de hautaine de garder la tête froide et de toiser les autres quand ils marchaient . Elle la suivit donc et vit Draco faire une chute de son balai alors qu'Harry le bombardait en lançant des cognards . Apparemment il n'avait pas compris que Draco était à la limite de l'inconscience .

- Dracoooooo ! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait salé balafré myope ?!' hurla telle en direction de Harry qui redescendait doucement

- C'était un jeu ... Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est mort ? Demanda Harry qui se rendait compte de son erreur ..

- Rictusempra . Incarcerem .pensa Scathara . Aussitôt le brun se retrouva projeté à terre tandis que des cordes vinrent le ligoter .

- Mais reste pas plantée la comme une statue stupide Gryffondor ! Vas chercher de l'aide vite ! Hurla Scathara en se précipitant sur son frère qui commençait à virer au blanc cadavérique .

Hermione courut vers le château en hurlant à l'aide ..

* * *

Et voilà !

Des avis ? A votre avis qu'est ce qui risque d'arriver ? Le château tremblera t'il sous la colère des parents Malfoy ou sous l'affrontement verbal et physique de Potter Malfoy seniors ?

J'attend de lire vos reviews avec impatience :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey !

Sa y est je vous met en ligne le 7eme volet des deux terreurs . j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira car je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant . Donc en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

'Enjoy , bises

mae

* * *

La colère des indignés

Hermione arriva toute essoufflée au château et se rue vers le bureau de sa directrice de sa maison . Elle entra sans toquer et parla si vite que le professeur McGonagall ne comprit pas ce que son élève attendait d'elle .

- Professeur ! Malfoyesttombédesonbalaietestinconscient ! On n'a besoin d'aide au secours criait telle encore essoufflée

- Qu'avez vous dit Miss Granger ? Minerva la regarda d'un air interrogateur

- Draco est tomber ... De son Balai ... Il ... Ne bouge plus ... Il ... Est ... Inconscient ...

Les sourcils du professeur se froncèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'un seul trait . Il parut alors terriblement choquée et se précipita hors de son bureau afin de prévenir Albus , Hermione sur ses talons . Elle entra rapidement dans le bureau du directeur et le mît immédiatement au courant de la situation . Le vieux directeur se leva et ils coururent tous au stade de Quidditch ou Scathara était en train de ruminer des d'idées de vengeance car la Gryffondor n'arrivait pas et que ce stupide balafré avait fait du mal à son frère.

Les professeurs arrivèrent et virent Scathara serrant son frère inconscient dans les bras . Ses cheveux étaient tous ébouriffés contrairement à d'habitude ou elle était si bien coiffée et sa robe était couverte de tête . Seul son visage parlait , elle semblait terriblement en colère et une aura plus que glaciale se dégagea d'elle . Minerva n'osa même pas imaginer la réactions des Parents Malfoy si celle de leur fille était ainsi . Dumbledore actionna sa baguette dans son poignet et se dirigea vers le château en maintenant Draco en apesanteur grâce au sort " Wingardium Leviosa " . Il se dirigea à l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh arriva et allongea Draco sur un lit. Après avoir écouter les explications sur l'accident elle lança un sort de diagnostic sur le corps du jeune blond et se tourna vers les autres blanche comme un linge .

- Il ... Il ... Le coup du cognard lui a briser les os de la cage thoracique. Je peux les réparer mais ce sera très douloureux ... Il risque de dire des choses atroces pour que l'on abrège cette souffrance . Je peux lui administrer une potion anti douleur mais il en faudrait une quantité astronomique et nous ne pouvons pas en utiliser plus d'une cuillère car il a moins de 15 ans expliqua l'infirmière en regardant le directeur d'un air atrocement sérieux

- Va t'il s'en remettre ? Des organes ont ils été touchés ? Demanda Dumby en penchant légèrement la tête vers la blonde qui fulminait à côté de lui

- Non aucun organes n'a été touché Merlin soit loué sinon je l'aurais immédiatement transféré à St. mangouste . Il devrai rester ici un certain temps et je crains bien que nous devrions appeler Mr et Mme Malfoy ...

L'infirmière savait très bien que le directeur et les Potter n'allaient pas passer un très bon moment car la colère des Malfoy pouvait été bien pire qu'un ouragan destructeur . Elle compatit donc pour eux en espérant que le château résisterait à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy .

- Bien merci pompon . Pour le traitement de la douleur il faudrait mieux attendre que Lucius Malfoy arrive afin qu'il décide . Si jamais nous le faisons sans son accord il pourra nous poursuivre pour agissement sans accord parentale et j'imagine que nous allons bientôt avoir un procès pour mise en danger des élèves ... Administrez lui un calmant pour le moment nous reviendrons dans un très court instant

La voix du directeur ne laissait pas présager de la peur mais beaucoup d'inquiétude . Il semblait dépasser et regarda sévèrement Harry qui baissa le regard pour éviter de mourir fusiller . Dumbledore fit donc signe à Harry et Scathara de venir avec lui dans son bureau afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passer . Minerva fut priée d'aller voir Severus qui dût aller prévenir ses amis . Puis elle ramena Hermione à son dortoir en lui demandant de ne pas ébruiter l'histoire pour le moment , chose qu'elle accepta en hochant docilement la tête .

Une fois dans le bureau directorial , Dumbledore fit appeler les parents Potter et se tourna vers les deux jeunes qui se tuaient du regard . Il regarda donc la blonde qui tourna vers lui son regard bleu glacial .

- Pouvez vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passer Miss Malfoy ? Demanda le directeur à la fillette blonde qui se retenait avec beaucoup de difficultés de commettre le meurtre du brun à ses côtés

- J'étais en train de marcher dans le parc tranquillement avec malheureusement la sang de bourbe qui me suivait comme un pot de glus . Je me suis arrêtée devant le stade de Quidditch car je venais de voir deux personnes qui faisait une sorte de combat de cognard . Puis j'ai vu un des joueurs lancer un cognard avec force sur celui qui se trouvait être Draco . Il a du être déconcentré car il se l'ai prit en pleine poitrine . Quand il est tombé je me suis précipiter vers lui et un autre cognard est tombé sur lui .. Quand je suis arrivée il était inconscient et tout est de la faute ce stupide Gryffondor balafré qui ne sait pas viser et qui devrait être renvoyer pour avoir blessé un Malfoy raconta Scathara en fusillant toutes les personnes dans la pièce d'un regard glacial qui aura transformer un désert en patinoire .

- Vous êtes binôme avec Miss Granger et vous ne devez pas employer le terme que vous avez utiliser pour la décrire la résonna Dumbledore en fixant deux yeux bleus à travers ses lunettes en demi lune.  
Monsieur Potter est ce vrai ce que raconte Miss Malfoy ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers le brun

- Je ... Il pouvait très bien dire non ! Je ne l'ai jamais forcé à accepter tenta de se défendre Harry en bondissant de sa chaise

- Mon père va t'exterminer espèce de balafré myope ! S'exclama Scathara d'un ton rageur

- Veuillez retenir vos paroles Scathara ! S'écria une voix provenant de la porte du bureau . Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mon fils de cette manière !

James était furieux après la blonde de parler a son fils ainsi mais aussi un peu contre Harry qui ne se défendait pas face aux propos de Malfoy . Lily s'avança doucement dans la pièce pour s'assurer que son précieux bébé allait bien . Elle l'embrassa sous l'air dégoûtée de Scathara .

- Je ne vous permet pas de m'appeler Scathara pour vous c'est Miss Malfoy . Par merlin le respect n'est pas une chose que l'on vous a inculqué durant votre ... Ah non vous n'avez certainement pas eu d'éducation répliqua telle d'une voix cinglante . Puis elle se mît à jurer et à insulter tout le monde en russe .

- Vous êtes l'élève et NOUS sommes les professeurs . Nous pouvons vous appelez par votre prénom MISS Malfoy . Il insistât à sur le miss . Quant à vous l'insolence est sans doute ce que vos chers parents on dût vous inculqué dès votre plus jeune âge ! Répondit Lily en fixant sévèrement la blonde qui ne semblait pas du tout effrayée

- "Sanctimona Vincet Semper" . Scathara récita alors la devise de sa famille . " la pureté vaincra toujours " . Cette phrase était gravée au dessus de la porte d'entrée du bureau de Lucius , sur le devant de la cheminée et sur la grille du domaine Malfoy . Cette phrase signifiait tout pour elle . Et aujourd'hui encore ses parents allaient gagner contre ces abrutis de Potter qui défendait leur fils alors qu'il était en tord .

- Que c'est t'il passer Monsieur le directeur Demanda t'elle après avoir fini d'embrasser Harry qui se sentait légèrement gêné .

Dumbledore lui expliqua la situation en détaillant chaque partie . Quand il eut fini , la réaction qu'il attendait fut tout le contraire de ce qu'elle aurait dû être . Lily serra son fils encore plus fort dans ses bras et James caressa l'épaule de son fils en fusillant la petite blonde .

- Encore heureux que mon fils n'ai pas été blessé ! Je suis certain que c'est Malfoy qui en eu l'idée ! Harry ne prendrait jamais une initiative pareil ! Tonna James en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce . VOUS et votre frère n'êtes que des inconscients qui mettent la vie des autres en danger , mon fils aurait pu été blessé par la stupidité maladive de votre frère . Ce n'est qu'un retour bien fait , il le méritait !

Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et vinrent ligotés James tel un saucisson . Il tomba à terre et se débattit comme un ver pour se défaire de cette emprise . Il ne parvint qu'à resserre les liens . Tous tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de cordes et virent entrer un Lucius qui était manifestement entré dans une rage incontrôlable .

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mes enfants encore une fois Potter . Les bêtises de ton stupide fils ont conduit le mien à l'infirmerie dans un état critique . Il va falloir que tu es assez d'argent dans tes coffres pour payer le procès que je vais te faire à toi et à ton imbécile de fils . Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'on ne s'en prenait pas aux Malfoy sans payer les conséquences de ses actes .

La voix était plus que glaciale . Lucius était entré dans une rage folle et toisait Potter de tout son haut tout en se retenant de lui administrer un coup de pied pour effacer son sourire de stupide Gryffondor qui ornait son visage . Il était assez effrayant et Lily avait reculé en voyant l'aristocrate s'avancer vers le corps ficelé de son époux . C'est à ce moment la que Narcissa fit son entrée , les joues rouges de colère ce qui était assez mauvais signe car même en cas de tempête elle gardait toujours son visage de glace sans expressions . Lucius fit alors signe à sa fille de s'approcher de lui et se plaça devant elle dans un signe protecteur que seule elle perçut .

- VOUS ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PÛT PENSER QUE METTRE DES GRYFFONDOR ET DES SERPENTARD ENSEMBLES SERAIT UNE BONNE IDÉE ?! SI MON FILS À ÉTÉ BLESSER C'EST EN PARTIE À CAUSE DE VOUS ET DES VOS IDÉES PLUS QUE STUPIDES ! hurla telle sur un Dumby qui semblait légèrement effrayé

Tous les autres se regardaient avec la même expression de stupeur . Personne extérieurs au manoir n'avait encore jamais entendu Narcissa hurler . D'habitude c'est Lucius qui se chargeait de sa . Même sa fille ne l'avait jamais vu entrer dans une colère comme ça . Bien sur elle avait déjà entendue ses cris quand elle hurlait après Lucius pour un motif À ou B mais bien sur Narcissa ne l'avait jamais su . Elle n'aimait pas que ses enfants puisse l'entendre hurler alors elle se retenait en leur présence mais la c'était trop !  
Lucius quant à lui n'haussa même pas un sourcil trop habitué à ce genre de cris quand elle lui faisait une scène de ménage . Oh bien sur ce n'était jamais méchant mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait légèrement peur quand sa femme lui faisait une crise du même genre . C'est qu'elle savait se faire respecter sans se laisse remarcher sur les pieds ! Une vrai Black !

- J'espère sincèrement que votre fils aura la pire sanction pour s'en être pris à mon fils ! Si il avait reçu une éducation correct il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu d'idées aussi stupides ! S'exclama telle en méprisant les Potter du regard glacial donc Scathara avait apparemment hériter .

Elle se tourna violemment et partit rapidement dans la pièce en attrapant la main de sa fille qui fusilla une dernière fois du regard les Potter avant de dire " Грязные Гаш лишенные мозга. Глупый детеныш! Я надеюсь, что ваша смерть будет в основных боль! " ( sale balafré dépourvu de cerveau . Lionceau débile ! j'espere que ta mort se fera dans les plus grandes souffrances ! ) en russe , une langue que les autres personnes ne parlait pas . Son père rigola intérieurement à l'entente de cette phrase qui résumait exactement ce qu'il pensait .

Puis après un dernier regard froid il suivit sa femme et sa fille pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie .

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Des avis ? Des réactions ? Je suis preneuse de tous les commentaires et remarques mais pas insultantes . Écrire est une activité qui nécessite du temps et de l'imagination .

Avis en reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey !

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquez en ce moment l'inspiration me vient très vite et les chapitres s'enchaînent assez rapidement . Donc voilà la suite des deux terreurs ! Ce chapitre à été très drôle à écrire .

Bonne lecture , ENJOY

Bises , mae

* * *

Tremblement au château

A l'infirmerie

Lucius avait ouvert les portes de l'infirmerie avec une telle violence que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient sursautée violemment . Il entra sans adresser un regard au visage choqué de l'infirmière qui essayait de le devancer hélas sans succès . Il était suivi de près par Narcissa qui avançait rapidement avec Scathara dans son sillage . Dumbledore et les Potter étaient derrière un peu en retrait ne voulant pas s'attirer une fois de plus les foudres des Malfoy . Les parents s'approchent de leur fil inconscient sur le lit tandis que l'infirmière leur expliqua la situation . Ils hochèrent la tête pour le traitement et Narcissa serra la main de son bébé en s'asseyant à ses côtés . Mme Pomfresh injecta alors le traitement à Draco en créant une bulle d'insonorisation autour de lui car elle se doutait que la conversation qui allait suivre allait être houleuse . C'est à ce moment la que les Potter s'avancèrent vers Lucius .

- Harry est accusé d'avoir eu cette idée ! Mais qu'est ce qui prouve qu'il est vraiment le coupable demanda Lily d'une voix animé par la colère et l'inquiétude

- Ce que Scathara à raconter le prouve et nous avons également le récit de miss Granger qui est l'amie d'Harry et élève de Gryffondor . Si vous le permettez James et Lily nous pouvons soumettre Harry au veritaserum proposa Dumbledore en regardant les adultes devant lui

- Évidemment que Scathara dira ce qu'elle veut , c'est son frère . Quant à Miss Granger elle a du être manipulée par cette viscieuse serpentarde ! Je vous interdis d'utiliser le veritaserum sur mon fils ! rugit James en fusillant la petite blonde et le vieux directeur

Une baguette se retrouva pointée sur la figure de James à peine eut t'il prononcé l'insulte envers la petite Malfoy . En effet Lucius avait dégainé sa baguette telle un poignard et l'avait pointée vers le brun à lunettes .

- Aurais tu perdu la mémoire Potter ? Je t'ai dis il y a quelques instants de ne jamais insulter mes enfants ou n'importe quel membre de la famille Malfoy dit il d'une voix qui glaça le sang de Lily

- Je ... Malfoy recule ta baguette ! Je dis ce que je pense ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse répondit James en essayant de prendre le même ton

- Du calme messieurs . Lucius je comprend bien votre colère qui est tout à fait normal et vous James proférer des accusations envers Harry sans preuves est bien grave je le sais mais les témoignages de Miss Granger et Miss Malfoy se ressemblent en tout point . Or tout le monde sait que les deux ne s'entendent pas du tout et que par conséquent Miss Malfoy n'aurait pas pu influencer Miss Granger . Je propose le veritaserum , une seule goutte suffira et nous saurons si Harry nous mens dit le directeur pour tenter d'apaiser cette ambiance pesante .

C'est à ce moment la que Narcissa sursauta en voyant son fils inconscient se tordre de douleur devant elle . Elle serra sa main en passant à travers le sort d'insonorisation . Elle contrasta avec effroi qu'un hématome gigantesque apparaissait sur le torse de son fils .

- Une seule goutte ! Pas une seule de plus céda Lily en regarda furieusement les Malfoy

Dumbledore versant alors une goutte de la potion dans un vers de jus de citrouille et le tendit à Harry pour qu'il le boive . Celui ci refusa dans les premiers temps mais un regard sévère du directeur le fit se raviser et il avala le contenu du gobelet sans discuter . Puis Dumbledore le questionna devant les regards impatients des autres personnes .

- Harry est ce que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce combat de cognards ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais remettre à sa place cette sale fouine et que l'enjeu était une semaine d'esclavage aussi profit du gagnant .

- Te sens tu coupable de ce que tu as fait à Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui parce que mes parents vont avoir de problèmes avec les Malfoy parents et non parce que comme sa j'ai pût remettre La fouine à sa vrai place répondit Harry sous l'effet du veritaserum .

Dumbledore cessa ses questions et regarda d'un air profondément dégouté et déçu le survivant qui semblait dans les nuages . Ses parents le regardèrent alors stupéfait et virent que les deux blonds en face avaient un regard plein de rage et que leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs . Si un regard pouvait tuer , toutes les personnes en face des trois blonds seraient morts il y a environ 30 minutes .

- C'est assez comme preuve pour prouver que ton fils n'est qu'un stupide inconscient qui a mis en danger la vie de mon fils ?! rugit Lucius en s'adressant au père du survivant

- Ce n'est pas possible murmura t'il d'une voix blanche

- Bien sur que c'est possible ! Les personnes soumises au veritaserum sont obligées de raconter la vérité et leurs pensées les plus profondes s'exclama Narcissa d'une voix méprisante et dégoûtée en regardant les Potter .

- James ..,murmura Lily en caressant l'épaule de son époux ..

- Harry je me vois dans l'obligation de te mette en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec soit le professeur McGonagall soit le professeur Rogue . Tu devras également présenter des excuses à Monsieur Malfoy et j'enlève 200 points à Gryffondor déclara Dulbledore en regardant Harry qui palissait à mesure que les sanctions tombaient .

- Il n'est pas renvoyer ? S'exclama Scathara d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude

- Il me semble que les sanctions sont assez pénibles ! Pas besoin de le renvoyer s'exclama James en faisant un pas menaçant vers Scathara qui n'haussa même pas un sourcil . Elle se contenta de le mépriser ce qui était la pire des insultes d'après ses parents .

- Bon maintenant que cette affaire est réglée je pense que tu peux rejoindre ta salle commune Harry dit Dumbledore en désignant la porte . Scathara je suppose que tu veux rester ici et non retourner avec ton binôme ? Demanda t'il en s'adressant à la blonde

- Vous supposez bien répondit telle d'une voix froide d'où une aura de colère s'en échappa

Le directeur haussa un sourcil puis sortit de l'infirmerie en laissant les Malfoy seuls avec leur fils . Les Potter raccompagnèrent leurs fils à son dortoir avant de prendre le chemin de leur appartement un peu plus loin ...

L'affaire de l'accident de Draco Malfoy avait fait beaucoup de bruit . Comme l'avais promis Lucius et prédit Dumbledore un procès pour mise en danger des élèves et mises en place d'idées stupides fut donné à l'école . Les Potter eurent également un procès mais au nom de leur fils . Harry se retrouva donc devant le magenmagot pour mise en danger de camarades. En tant que membre de conseil d'administration de l'école Lucius avait eu beaucoup d'influence sur les 11 autres membres qui avaient votés positif sur sa requête . Le jour du procès avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour les Potter et surtout pour Harry qui a 11 ans se retrouva devant toutes une assemblée de juges et magistraux sorciers dans un tribunal. Comme les preuves étaient accablantes il perdirent le procès et Harry écopa d'une amende de plus de 1000 gallions . Ses parents furent donc obligés de payer cette somme et l'argent que les Malfoy gagnèrent fut versé au ministère dans le département de la justice magique afin de se faire encore mieux voir qu'il ne l'étaient déjà par le ministre : Cornelius fudge .

Beaucoup de camarades d'Harry l'avaient félicité pour cette incitative tandis que d'autres lui tournaient hostilement le dos . Les Serdaigles trouvaient que même si une guerre était déclarée entre les deux maisons c'était tout à fait inacceptable d'agir ainsi . Les Pouffsouffles eux n'avaient pas d'opinions . Les Serpentards étaient furieux et profitait de chaque moments pour humilier Potter et sa troupe .

C'est ainsi que 2 mois plus tard toute cette histoire était enfin terminée au plus grand bonheur des Potter qui en avaient assez de subir les insultes et les lettres menaçantes de toutes les familles sorcières du pays qui criaient vengeance .  
La vie à Poudlard reprit donc son cours . Harry échangea de binôme avec Ron qui se retrouva avec Draco tandis que Blaise se retrouvait avec le survivant . Pour c'est qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami , Blaise avait la ferme intention de se venger ...

* * *

Donc voilà la fin ! Est ce que vous pensiez que les réactions seraient ainsi ou qu'elles seraient plus ou moins fortes ? Vos avis et réactions en reviews ! :)

bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

Voici le 9ème volet des deux terreurs ! Ce chapitre comportera plus de descriptions que les autres car des précisions vont êtres apportées .

J'ai oublier de le préciser dans le premier chapitre mais Voldemort à été anéanti par Harry quand il avait 1 an . Les Malfoy ne sont donc pas des mangemorts mais restes tout de même plongés dans l'univers de la magie noire et l'univers de ténèbres , des forces du mal etc ...

**Faenlgiec : pour répondre à ton commentaire en effet tu penses bien ^^. La réaction que j'ai écrite n'est qu'une petite partie . Elles e révélera beaucoup plus grande au fil des chapitres . Effectivement Harry n'est pas à son meilleur avantage dans cette fiction mais comme c'est une histoire principalement basée sur Draco et sa famille c'est normal que je le "clash" et que je change un peu son comportement même si comme tu le dis c'est la personnalité qu'il aurait eu avec la vie qu'il a eu ..**

**Y-IMB : merci beaucoup ! :)**

**HAPPyxNOSTALGIA : contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début !**

**Et un grand merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps d'écrire et qui me font très plaisir .**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Enjoy ! Bises  
Mae

* * *

Tous les professeurs savaient que l'idée de leur directeur n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour réunir les deux maisons adverses . Vu ce qu'il c'était passer avec Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter tous pouvaient l'affirmer ! Cette idée était complètement stupide !

Les binômes entre Serdaigle et Pouffssoufle fonctionnaient à merveilles mais entre les lions et les serpents la guerre était encore plus déclarée . Et pour couronner le tout , alors que tout le monde pensait que cette histoire était enfin finie Cornelius Fudge envoya sur demande du conseil de l'administration Dolores Ombrage son bras droit . Elle venait à Poudlard afin de corriger et modifier certaines règles de l'école . C'est ainsi que les premières années de Gryffondor se virent enlever le droit de posséder un Balai alors qu'il y a peu de temps le directeur avait donné son accord .  
Pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch , chaque entraînement devait être supervisé par un professeur et le temps était limité à 2h . Le stade n'était pas accessible après les cours mais seulement le weekend . Et cela pour toutes les maisons. Tout élève ne respectant pas ces règles sera sévèrement puni et ce verra mettre une retenue . Tous les élèves voyaient rouge depuis cette nouvelle réforme . Presque toute l'école avait prit en grippe Harry et d'autres Draco . Malgré tout , les deux garçons restaient bien entourés . Les Gryffondors ne savaient pas comment réagir car c'était plus en partie à cause de Potter que Dolores Ombrage avait appliquer cette réforme . En revanche les Serpentard n'étaient pas fâchés après leur prince . Ceux ci prenaient même un malin plaisir à humilier Harry et sa bande quoi qu'il arrive et n'importe ou dans le château .

Un dénommé Marcus Flint s'était légèrement inspiré des blagues des jumeaux Weasley pour faire une farce plus Serpentarde à Harry et sa clique . C'est ainsi qu'un jour pendant le déjeuner Harry , Ron , Seamus , Dean et les autres se retrouvèrent habillés avec les uniformes des Serpents . Pire ces uniformes ne pouvaient pas changer de blason ou de couleur avant 1 mois et tous les autres dans les dortoirs avaient étés changés avec l'écusson vert et argent . Le cauchemars pour des lions.

Un soir Cornelius fit venir les Malfoy dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour un projet qu'il avait envisagé depuis le procès que Lucius avait porté contre l'école et toute l'histoire concernant l'accident .

Après un long weekend de détente les cours reprirent . Tous les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs dîner . Dumbledore se leva pour parler à la grande salle . Tous remarquèrent que deux places à la tables des professeurs étaient vides .

- Bonsoir mes enfants ! J'espère que ce weekend de toussaint vous a permis de vous reposer et que vous êtes revenus en pleine forme pour travailler . J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer ce soir . Tout d'abord le professeur Rogue ne sera plus votre professeur de potions désormais mais celui de défense contre les forces du mal . Notre malheureux professeur Quirrel à démissionné pour problèmes de santé .

Les Serpentard hurlèrent à s'en rompre la voix et tapèrent de toutes leurs forces sur leur table ! Enfin ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Ça faisait quoi ? 10 ans que leur directeur attendait cette place en défense contre les forces du mal ! Dumbledore fit signe aux vert et argent de se taire afin de continuer son discours . Vous aurez donc un nouveau professeur de potions expliqua le directeur en regardant les réactions qui semblaient plutôt positives . Enfin débarrassé de celui qu'on appelait la terreur de Poudlard c'était une TRÈS bonne nouvelle ..

Dumbledore fit alors signe au professeur Pomona Chourave de venir sur l'estrade et de faire son petit discours . Celle ci commença alors son discours de voix rauque .

- Chers élèves de Pouffsouffle . Cela fait environ 55 ans que je suis votre directrice de maison . Je commence sincèrement à être fatiguée de devoir jongler entre mon rôle de directrice de maison et mon rôle de professeur . C'est pourquoi cette année vous aurez un autre directeur ...

Les jaunes et bronzes hurlèrent .. Tous adoraient leur directrice de maison et ne voulait pas en avoir un nouveau . Des cris de mécontentements se firent entendre et résonnèrent dans la grande salle .

- SILENCE les enfants ! S'exclama alors Pomona .  
Je disais donc que cette année vous aurez un nouveau directeur qui se trouve être votre professeur de duel , le professeur James Potter .

Tous les blaireaux se regardèrent très étonnés . Plus personne ne souffla un mot , tous étant trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit . James Potter se leva et attendit une réaction de ses nouveaux élèves . Dumbledore commença donc à applaudir et les élèves suivirent timidement .

Filius Flitwick s'avança à son tour en déclarant à ses élèves que lui aussi prenait sa retraite en tant que directeur des aigles . Tous furent peinés par cette nouvelle . Le professeur Flitwick était un excellent directeur et cette avec peine qu'ils lui dirent adieu en tant que directeur des bleus et bronzes .

Dumbledore désigna alors deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver . Deux blonds que tous le monde connaissait . Deux têtes que les élèves reconnurent sans problèmes . Deux blonds s'avançaient à la table des professeur d'une démarche princière . Ils s'assirent à leurs places et attendirent sagement la suite du discours de Dumbledore .

- Cette année vous devrez apprendre une nouvelle langue étrangère . Vous pourrez choisir le bulgare , le russe , l'italien , l'espagnol , l'afrikaans , le thaï ou hongrois . Je vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs . Monsieur et Madame Malfoy . Lucius Malfoy donnera à présent les cours de potions et Narcissa Malfoy les cours de langues étrangères . De plus Monsieur Malfoy sera le directeur de la maison Serdaigle . Albus se mît à sourire en repensant à son entretien avec les Malfoy au sujet des postes de professeurs .

_Flash Back_

_- Pardon ? Directeur des Serdaigles ?! Demanda un Lucius au bord de l'infarctus_

_- Oui Lucius vous avez bien compris . Je pensais vous donnez au départ le poste de directeur de Pouffsouffle mais je suis sur que vous préférez de loin les Serdaigles répondit le vieux directeur , ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes_

_- Narcissa conviendrait parfaitement pour ce rôle ! C'est en plus une maison dans laquelle elle a failli aller ! Contesta Lucius en regardant son épouse_

_- Il me la proposer Lucius mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait répondit son épouse . Et puis tout le monde sait très bien que tu as horreur des incompétents qui ne comprennent rien et il se trouve justement que cette maison est réputée pour regrouper les élèves les plus studieux de Poudlard . Elle exerça une pression sur le pied de son mari avec le talon de ses escarpins . Tu te dois d'accepter , de plus Severus pourras te donner un coup de main au début minauda t'elle d'une façon que seul Lucius l'entende . Nouvelle pression sur le pied ._

_C'est avec un visage crispé que Lucius accepta son nouveau poste de directeur de la maison des aigles . Il savait que sa femme était inflexible quand elle avait décider quelque chose et que personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête . Le directeur lui tendit alors les dossiers et tous les papiers de son nouveau rôle ._

_Fin du flash Back_

Les élèves de Serdaigle se regardèrent et d'un accord commun se levèrent pour applaudirent leur nouveau directeur de maison . Lucius se réjouit intérieurement car il avait eu plus de succès que cet imbécile de Potter . Finalement ce serait plutôt divertissant si les directeurs de maisons faisaient concurrence surtout que Lucius savait très bien que Severus haïssait Potter au même point que lui , voir même plus ...

Les élèves de Serpentard applaudirent à tout rompre . Les deux enfants Malfoy étaient surpris par cette nominations même si il avait eu des doutes . Leurs parents avaient donc un appartement comme les Potter dans le château mais en direction des cachots et non de donjons , autrement dit plus près de la salle commune de leurs enfants . Le dîner commença , les rumeurs et les suppositions sur les nouveaux professeurs fusaient comme des feux d'artifices .

Après le dîner Scathara et Draco rejoignirent leurs parents à la sortie et les suivirent jusqu'à leur appartement . Ils empruntèrent le chemin pour descendre aux cachots et se retrouvèrent devant un portrait représentant un serpent géant . Lucius murmura le mot de passe qui se trouvait être "Drasca" , un mot regroupant les premières syllabes du prénom de ses enfants . Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un endroit ressemblant fortement a l'intérieur du manoir Malfoy . Tout était identique , ainsi personne ne serait déstabilisé par ce changement d'environnement. Comme il était en privé , Narcissa fit un énorme câlin à ses deux enfants qu'elle chérissait par dessus tout .

- Alors comment avez vous trouvez les réactions de vos camarades ? Demanda Lucius à ses enfants

- Et bien il faut dire qu'ils ont été surpris en apprenant que tu avais été nommé directeur des aigles , nous on aurait jamais pensé que tu acceptes une autre maison que les Serpentard raconta Draco en pouffant légèrement .

Lucius regarda alors sa femme avec un regard meurtrier . Il n'avait pas accepter de bonne grâce , il avait été forcé par Merlin ! On ne lui avait pas donner le choix , ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute , si il refusait il perdait son pied droit et était bon à dormir sur le canapé pendant les 3 prochains mois . Salazar savait que lui , Serpentard dans l'âme ne pouvait pas s'occuper des aigles mais après tout si Narcissa avait failli y aller c'était que cette maison n'était pas si mauvaise . C'était sans aucun doutes la maison la plus respectable de Poudlard après Serpentard bien évidemment .

En public les deux enfants se devaient , protocole oblige , de vouvoyer leurs parents et de les appeler père et mère . En revanche en public ils pouvaient les appeler papa et maman même si ils avaient garder l'habitude d'appeler Lucius père . Lucius n'aimait pas vraiment le nom papa qu'il qualifiait de nom pour les enfants de bas âge . Alors ça lui plaisait bien que ses enfants disent père même si ils le tutoyait en public . Narcissa de son côté préférait maman et appréciait peu le mot mère mais le protocole c'est le protocole . Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être horriblement vieille alors qu'elle n'avait à que trente quatre ans .

- C'est bien vrai ! Beaucoup de Serpentard n'ont même pas haussé un sourcil en apprenant les cours de langue se étrangères mais certains blaireaux ou lions ont eut une de ces têtes que c'était vraiment hilarant rajouta Scathara à la suite de son frère

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir quelles langues ils vont choisir s'exclama Narcissa d'un ton ravi . Par contre j'aimerais que vous les enfants que vous ne choisissiez pas le russe ou le hongrois car je sais que vous les maîtrisez à perfection ..et aussi Scathara que tu ne profères pas des insultes en russe pendant mon cours comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Contre les Potter je veux bien mais en classe tu devras te retenir .

- Mais on maitrise les autres aussi ! C'est pas juste ! C'est de l'injustice pure ! Nous allons porter plainte pour discrimination dans les cours de langues étrangères s'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux en prenant un faux air vexé

Leur père soupira mais trouva tout de même cette scène amusante . Ces deux enfant en s'avaient bien plus que la norme pour leurs 11 ans et cela pouvait être un désavantage car il connaissait tout avant même d'avoir assister au cours . Mais en tant que futurs héritiers des fortunes de leur famille ils se devaient d'être instruits très jeunes et c'est donc pour cette raison qu'ils parlaient énormément de langues . Leur mère parlait plus d'une douzaine de langues à la perfection avec un accent parfait et c'est bien pour ça que le directeur l'avait nommée professeur de langues .

- Scathara , Draco un peu de retenue enfin ! les rappela doucement à l'ordre leur père en faisant un faux regard fâché .

- Bien père ! S'exclamèrent les deux gamins

- Bon il est temps d'aller dormir pour vous , demain sera une journée complète et vous devez être reposés c'est entendu ? Déclara Lucius à ses deux enfants en les voyants réprimer avec difficultés un bâillement . Ils hochèrent la tête . Le couvre feu se termine dans 20 minutes donc en attendant vous allez sortir de cet appartement et vous rendre à la salle commune des Serpentard c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête , embrassèrent leurs parents et sortirent de l'appartement . Ils regagnèrent la salle commune , prirent une douche bien chaude et se glissèrent dans les draps confortables de leurs lits . Demain une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et elle promettait d'être pleine de surprises .

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre 9 se termine ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ?  
Vos avis et commentaires en reviews ! :D  
Bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hey !

Voilà le 10 eme chapitre des deux terreurs . Vous aurez donc les premiers jours de nos deux professeurs blonds ; les Malfoy . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Dans celui vous bassistes qu'au premier cours de Lucius mais dans les suivant vous aurez de Narcissa et de Severus .

**Faenlgiec : oui Narcissa parle et écrit une douzaine de langues avec un accent parfait . C'est la langue officielle qu'elle parle . Des textes ont prouvés que les sang purs avaient des capacité pour apprendre certains apprentissages comme les langues étrangères très jeunes . Et comme c'est une fiction et que JK Rowling nous donne que très peu d'infos sur Narcissa on peut bien imaginer ce que l'on veut ^^**

Donc voilà je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un excellente lecture !

'Enjoy , bises

Mae

* * *

Le directeur des aigles

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Poudlard . Tous les professeurs et élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle afin de prendre leurs petit déjeuner . Les deux nouveaux professeurs se dirigèrent donc vers leurs places et s'assirent en se tenant toujours bien droits . Un élève vêtu d'un uniforme aux revers bleu , avec un blason d'aigle et une insigne de préfet cousus à la cape s'avança alors devant son directeur de maison sans hésitation .

- Bonjour professeur Malfoy ! Je suis Raphaël Fawley , digne descendant d'Athurius Fawley . Je suis le préfet de Serdaigle et je vient vous trouver pour vous demander comment vous allez faire en tant que directeur . Le professeur Flitwick faisait passez les indications et instructions à chaque trimestre au préfets mais je ne sais pas quel sera votre manière de faire . expliqua alors le garçon qui était assez beau d'après Narcissa .

Lucius fut prit au dépourvu devant l'assurance du garçon . Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé mais avait au contraire de l'assurance ce qui plut immédiatement à Lucius qui avait horreur des mauviettes , des incompétents qui ne comprennent rien et des sang de bourbes . De plus il savait bien que les Fawley figuraient dans le registre des 28 familles de sang purs donc cela le réconfortait un minimum . Il allait tendre les emplois du temps au préfet quand il vit que Severus le regardait en ricanant légèrement et de façon à ce que lui puisse le voir . Ce ricanement signifiait tout et un petit coup de talon sur le pied de la part de sa chère femme le fit se lever en maudissant Narcissa et Severus . Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se leva à son tour et rejoignit le blond qui fulminait intérieurement .

- Sale traître .. Murmura Lucius à Severus qui jubilait devant la rage de son ami de toujours

- De mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui Lucius ? Je sens que tes élèves vont passez la meilleure journée de leurs courtes vies ! S'exclama Severus de sa voix traînante

Lucius hésita à commettre le meurtre de Severus au milieu de la grande salle . Après tout , tout Poudlard le haïssait il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était un service rendu à l'école mais il était certain que le ministère ne l'approuverait pas . Donc il se retint et donna les feuilles d'instructions à ses élèves sous les regards moqueurs de sa femme et son meilleur ami .

- Je pari 10 gallions que ton père ne tiendra jamais la journée en tant que directeur des aigles . Regarde le il s'en mord déjà les doigts ! Fit remarquer Blaise à Draco en lui donnant un coup de coude

- 20 gallions qu'il tient le coup ! Et je veux aussi rajouter que je suis sur que les lions et les blaireaux vont en prendre plein la figure ! répondit Draco en tapant la main de son ami

- Pourquoi les blaireaux ? Demanda Pansy sans avoir réfléchi

- Parce que Potter senior est leur nouveau directeur de maison et que nous savons tous que Lucius et Severus haïssent tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux Potter répondit Millicent en fixant son amie brune

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir les nouveaux professeurs en actions ! s'exclama alors Théo en sortant le nez de son livre

- Vous les verrez bientôt dit alors une voix traînante dans leurs dos . Severus était arrivé et leur tendit une feuille avec des nouvelles instructions sur la vie dans la salle commune et tout le blabla inutile .  
Draco et Scathara , je ne sais pas quel est votre plan d'action pour aujourd'hui mais dans tous les je vous propose une solution commença Sseverus avant de tendre à ses filleuls jumeaux un papier ou il avait écrit la recette de la potion qu'ils auraient à faire en cours avec Lucius . Même Merlin ne savait pas comment Severus avait eu les résumés des cours que Lucius avait préparé mais peu importe.

Ses filleuls lui adressèrent un regard de remerciement discret et Severus retourna à sa place raconter rapidement son plan à sa meilleure amie qui rigola intérieurement en ne demandant qu'à être une souris pour pouvoir voir la tête de Lucius .  
Le petit déjeuner se termina et les professeurs se rendirent dans leurs salles de cours . C'est ainsi que Narcissa commençait avec les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et Gryffondor avec un cours de bulgare . Severus hérita des troisièmes années de Pouffsouffle et Serpentard tandis que Lucius avait cours avec les premières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor .  
Il s'avança alors dans les cachots , sa canne claquant dangereusement au sol . Il vit alors que les deux maisons formaient de rang bien distinct . Ils entrèrent en silence et les deux blonds s'installèrent au milieu .

Lucius commença sa leçon par leur dire que si jamais un chaudron explosait ne serait qu'une seule fois , le ou la coupable se verra affublé d'une retenue avec rusard à nettoyer les fond de chaudrons et les pots contenant les vers ou autres créatures visqueuses en décompositions . Il agita alors sa baguette et une recette ( exactement la même que sur le parchemin de Severus ) s'affichait au tableau derrière notre professeur blond .

- Vous allez vraiment le faire ? Demanda Millicent en regardant ses deux amis qui avaient commencés leurs potions avec beaucoup de rigueur . Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Ça risque d'être très drôle ! s'exclamèrent Pansy et Blaise en ricanant derrières leurs chaudrons .

- C'est sur mais pour sa quand on vous dira Go , vous devrez vous devrez vous lancé le sortilège du " protègo Totalum " compris ? Demanda Scathara en baissant le feu sous sa potion .

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en souriant d'un air mauvais . Scathara lança " Crackbadaboum " sur le pantalon de Weasley ce qui provoqua une émeute chez les lions , tous s'affolant devant les cris de leur camarade . Draco jeta rapidement des crochet de serpents réduit en bouilli avec de l'Asphodèle liquide dans le chaudron de Neville . Il eut à peine le temps de crier Go que le chaudron explosa en milles morceaux en projetant de la potions sur tous les élèves de Gryffondor Les Serpentard lancèrent le sort de protection indiqué par les jumeaux et furent rapidement couvert par un bouclier argenté . Quand ils relevèrent la tête ils étouffèrent un énorme fou rire . La potion qui était simplement censé faire pousser les cheveux plus vite avait changé les lions en énormes boules de poils . C'était trop dur et tous les serpents éclatèrent de rire , se moquant ouvertement des lions. Scathara et Draco se tapèrent dans les mains et attendirent la réaction de leur père .

Lucius avait viré au rouge et semblait au bord de l'explosion .

- BANDE D'IGNORANTS ! Rugit t'il! Qui vous a dit que pour cette potion l'Asphodèle et les crochets de serpents étaient nécessaires ?! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor ! Rangez vos affaires et allez vous faire soignez à l'infirmerie ! Vous sera tous en retenue et toute la semaine ! gronda un Lucius en furie  
Je rajoute également 50 points à Serpentard pour avoir protéger le reste de la classe !

Les protestations se firent entendre du côté des rouges et ors . C'était tellement injuste ! Lucius avait beau être directeur des aigles il avantageait toujours sa maison en bon Serpentard qu'il était . Mais d'un autre côté c'était tellement drôle pour les verts et argents .

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de terminé , un ! Vous a t'il plus ?  
Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires qui m'aide à améliorer cette fiction ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante et je vous incite à continuer !  
Gros bisous et à bientôt


End file.
